Forest Mysteries
by Puzzlefreak14
Summary: On the day of Skypaw's apprentice ceremony, a LightningClan apprentice is found murdered, and no evidence of the killer is found. Soon, cats from all the Clans start to be found killed mysteriously, and accusations run wild when four rogues enter the LightningClan camp. Will Skypaw be able to find out the identity of the killer, or killers? Rated T for regular Warriors violence.
1. Prologue and Alliegiances

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction, and I've been planning it for ages, because I don't want to screw it up in the middle of the story since its kind of a mystery. I hope you guys like it! I will give shout-outs to anyone who replies, so I'm hoping to have to do at least one! Anyway, read on, readers!**

Prologue:

Moonlight shone faintly through a small clearing in the woods. Three cats sat in the clearing, waiting in the night.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bracken nearby, and a fourth cat emerged, tired from his run.

"Finally!" mewed a gray tom impatiently. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Sorry," said the new cat. " The guards were a little more watchful tonight, so I had to take a different route. What did I miss?"

The gray cat from before turned to look at the group. "We were planning how to take over! Isn't that what we've been trying to do?"

"Yes, I know that!" replied the white tom defiantly. "But every attempt has failed!"

"Exactly!" meowed the third cat, a brown and white she-cat. "So instead of doing it all sneaky, we should do a brutal attack!"

The white tom spoke up again. "Yes, but the only problem with that is that the leaders won't go down so easily. So I suggest that we do it slowly, so we can weaken them, get their weak point. And what do the leaders care mostly about? Their clan mates. I say we go hit them, and then the leaders won't know what's happening to their Clan. They will accuse the other Clans of course, and it will go wild. After that, the Clans would be so weak that we could easily rise into power. Once we've done that, the whole forest will be ours!"

The fourth cat, a reddish tom, spoke in a clear cold voice. "So we can even kill?"

"Of course we can kill, you mouse-brained idiot! That's what will weaken them the most!" yelled the brown and white cat.

"Good...good..." eerily replied the reddish tom.

"And then there's that plan you suggested, about the camp, and kitting..." said the gray tom.

"I am not going to waist my unborn kits for your plan!" yowled the white and ginger she-cat. The white tom spoke again. "Let's just give it some time. You might like the idea. If you still want to do it, come tell me here again at sundown tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay..." Grumbled the she-cat.

"Meeting adjourned!" yowled the dark gray tom. "You all know what to do! We will come and meet here again in a moon!"

And with that, the four cats got up and ran back into the forest, evil glints in their eyes.

**A/N: Yeah, this was very short, so I'm going to put the allegiances. And don't worry, chapter 1 is going to be very long. Have a nice day/night, and keep on reading!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**

**~LightningClan(cats in random order, not by age)~**

**Leader: **

Dewstar

**Deputy:**

Rainfoot

**Medicine cat: **

Honeypelt_ (**Apprentice:** Branchpaw)_

**Warriors:**

Liontail

Hailfang

Lilytuft

Duskfoot

Vinewhisker

Icicalshade

Quailsong

Goldenheart _(**Apprentice:**Thunderpaw)_

Nutnose

Large-ear

Meadownose

Snowpelt

Badgerpelt

Tigermoon _(**Apprentice:** Treepaw)_

Lightningtail

Moonfur

Lakebreeze

**Apprentices: **

Thunderpaw

Treepaw

Branchpaw

**Queens:**

Shimmerfur_(Lightningtail's mate)_** Kits: **Skykit, Blizzardkit, Icekit and Forestkit.

Sunsplash _(Vinewhisker's mate)_** Kits: **Nightkit and Spottedkit

**Elders: **

Mistyfur

Finchwing

Leaftail

**~WaterClan~**

**Leader:**

Shellstar

**Deputy: **

Pearlfur

**Medicine cat:**

Rootfur

**Warriors: **

Featherfall

Patchtail_ (**Apprentice: **Hawkpaw)_

Twigwhisker

Smokeclaw

Oatwhisker_ (_**_Apprentice: _**_Fernpaw)_

Highcloud

Swallowfoot

Frostfang

Silverspots_ (**Apprentice:** Seedpaw)_

Puddlestep

Ivyleaf

Rosetail

Flamefur

Fawnstripe

**Apprentices: **

Hawkpaw

Fernpaw

Seedpaw

**Queen: **

Flowerpelt _(Swallowfoot's mate)_** Kits: **Troutkit, Ferretkit and Ryekit.

**Elders: **

Ashtail

Longwhisker

**~DarkClan~**

**Leader: **

Littlestar

**Deputy: **

Quickclaw

**Medicine cat: **

Emberpelt_ (**Apprentice: **Litchenpaw)_

**Warriors: **

Barkshade _(**Apprentice:** Acornpaw)_

Petalcloud_(**Apprentice:** Swiftpaw)_

Plumfur _(**Apprentice:** Mousepaw)_

Weedtail _(**Apprentice:** Redpaw)_

Shadetail _(**Apprentice:** Pondpaw)_

Mossynose _(**Apprentice:** Larkpaw)_

Mudfur _(__**Apprentice:**__ Talonpaw)_

Streamwhisker

Brackenfall

**Apprentices: **

Litchenpaw

Acornpaw

Swiftpaw

Mousepaw

Redpaw

Pondpaw

Larkpaw

Talonpaw

**Queen: **

Creekheart _(Quickclaw's mate)_** Kits: **Cedarkit, Stripekit and Crowkit.

**Elder: **

Sandwhisker

**~BreezeClan~**

**Leader: **

Windstar

**Deputy: **

Muddypelt

**Medicine cat: **

Pineheart

**Warriors: **

Nestdapple

Heathercloud _(__**Apprentice:**__ Leopardpaw)_

Rabbitstripe

Gorgewater

Beechstripe

Sheepheart _(__**Apprentice:**__ Milkpaw)_

Brownclaw

Owlpelt

Speckleshade

Daisyfall

Nettleclaw

Cloverpelt

Berryfur

**Apprentices: **

Leopardpaw

Milkpaw

**Queens: **

Maplecloud_ (Rabbitstripe's mate)_** Kits: **Beetlekit, Heavykit and Applekit.

Oliveheart _(Brownclaw's mate)_** Kits: **Stormkit, Butterflykit, Bearkit and Tornkit.

**Elders:**

Waspwing

Flintfur

Spiderpelt

Ambertail


	2. Murder

Forest Mysteries

Chapter 1.

"Oof!"

Skykit woke up with a start as her sister, Blizzardkit, slammed into her side. She got up and stared at something to her left. "Icekit, Forestkit, she's awake! Our plan worked!"

"Did you have to hit me?" yawned Skykit.

"Yes!" replied Blizzardkit. "We wanted to yell really really loud, but that would've woken up Spottedkit and Nightkit."

Skykit looked to her right to see Spottedkit and Nightkit curled up next to their mother, Sunsplash.

Sunsplash glared at them, angry to have been woken up by the kits. "It's time you four moved out of the nursery. It's getting too crowded in here for you!"

Skykit started to get mad at her but then remembered what today was. She was six moons old! She would soon have her apprentice ceremony, along with her siblings, and then, after four or five moons of training, would become a warrior of LightningClan! And she would be the best too, and maybe even the leader someday!

Forestkit came up beside her. "Come on, let's go outside!" Skykit got up and ran outside with her siblings.

Outside, Clan life was in full swing. Rainfoot the deputy was sending out patrols near the camp tunnel. Outside of the medicine cat's den, Honeypelt was showing Branchpaw some kind of leaf. At the fresh-kill pile, Duskfoot was sharing a pigeon with his littermate, Vinewhisker. Looking at that, Skykit suddenly remembered about her growling tummy. "Come on," she said, "Let's go to the fresh-kill pile, I'm starving!"

Skykit started to run towards the pile when she bumped into a warm fuzzy lump. When she looked up, she saw her father, Lightningtail. He looked cross. "Can you please watch where your going?" he said in a warm yet stern voice.

"Yes, Lightningtail." replied Skykit. We just wanna go eat. We're starving."

"Yeah!" added Icekit. "At least let us get a vole or something!"

Lightningtail looked at them with warmth. "Of course I won't let my little kits starve! Go ahead and eat. After all, it is green leaf, so we have to eat the prey when it comes!"

Skykit glared at him. "We're not kits! We're going to be apprentices soon!"

"Yeah, and then warriors!" cried Forestkit.

Lightningtail looked amused. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Dewstar did the ceremonies today. Until that, you kits stay out of trouble!"

Rainfoot yowled from the top of a rock. "Lightningtail, you have a patrol to do!"

"I'm coming!" replied Skykit's father as he ran into the tunnel connecting the camp to the forest.

"Okay, let's go and eat!" exclaimed Forestkit. "Come on, Blizzardkit! We can go share a mouse or something, Skykit and Icekit can share something between themselves!"

Forestkit and Blizzardkit went to the fresh-kill pile, where Blizzardkit chose a plump raven. "This will do!" she said as she plopped it between her and Forestkit and began to eat it.

"Okay," thought Skykit. "What to chose?" She scanned the fresh-kill pile until she found something suitable. I nice fat mouse! She delicately picked up the mouse and brought it over towards Icekit.

As they started to eat, some of the earlier patrols started to return from the forest. The hunting patrol, led by Icicleshade, a senior warrior, came back with loads of prey. Icicleshade himself held two mice and a robin. Lilytuft and Tigermoon, who also went on the patrol, came back with four mice, three voles and even a rabbit. Lilytuft quickly brought the rabbit over to the elders den. Then, Tigermoon's apprentice, Treepaw, came in carrying a squirrel and a couple of voles.

"You can go take a break," said Tigermoon. "But you have to be back her at sun-high for battle training!"

"Okay!" replied the young she-cat. Skykit couldn't help but admire the apprentice. "Hunting seems so hard!" she thought. "Hey kits!" she said as she grabbed one of her voles from the fresh-kill pile. "How's it going?" She immediately got up and blurted out: "How did you get all that prey?" Treepaw let out a mrrow of amusement. "All it takes is a little practice! If you want, I can show you how to get started!" Forestkit and Blizzardkit came up excitedly. "Please can you show us, please? said Forestkit. "Sure!" she responded.

"First, crouch down like this." she said as she crouched down on her haunches. All for kits did the same. "Put your tail down, Icekit! It's sticking up like a bluebell!" Treepaw exclaimed. "Sorry," replied Icekit as she slapped her tail down quickly.

"Now," said Treepaw, "see that leaf right there?"

Treepaw's tail pointed to a brown dusty leaf that was a couple of tail-lengths away. "That will be out prey." She got up, but beckoned the kits to stay as they were.

"Slowly move yourself towards the prey, but watch that you don't move any leaves or break any sticks, because then you'll scare it away. Then, when you're close enough, you pounce on it!

Skykit slowly moved herself forward, trying not to stir anything on the ground. She could see the leaf more clearly now, an old brown thing full of holes. As she got closer, and closer, she got ready to pounce. Then, as she left the ground, some else did too and they crashed together, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Hey, I was going to get that!" yelled Forestkit as he scrambled on top of Skykit. She heard Treepaw exclaim with a mrrow of amusement: "Next time, watch the others too! Sometimes you have to hunt the same prey with another cat, so you have to watch what they do too!"

"I didn't know kits were aloud to train?" came a voice from behind.

Skykit twisted her head to find Snowpelt, a senior warrior, looming menacingly behind them. Skykit never liked Snowpelt. He always acted like someone made dirt in his fresh-kill, and he never got in trouble. Whenever they would tell the warriors, or even Dewstar of his behavior, he would lie to get out of it. Even if he didn't lie to Dewstar, he would believe him, they were littermates. Skykit dreaded the day when he would become an elder, because he would probably make the apprentices lives miserable.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a patrol?" asked Treepaw shakily. Snowpelt glared at the apprentice. "Aren't apprentices supposed to respect warriors?" he said through clenched jaws. "But yes," he said, relaxing a bit, " I'm supposed to border the WaterClan border at sunhigh. If you want, I could arrange for you to come?" Treepaw slunk down, all while looking at Snowpelt. "N-n-no thanks, I'm good." she said. Snowpelt, looking satisfied, than stalked away. Treepaw, relieved, looked at the kits. "I hate that guy! He's always mean to me!"

A huge yawn parted her jaws. "Well, I've got to go kits. I want to sleep a little while I can. See ya soon!" And with that, she bounded into the apprentice den. Skykit turned to her siblings. "What do we do now?" she mewed. "Well," responded Blizzardkit, "we could practice our hunting skills!" "Nah," said Forestkit, obviously remembering when he ran in with Skykit. She winced at the memory.

All of a sudden an exited yowl came from the nursery as Spottedkit ran out, with Nightkit trailing behind. "Wait up!" she cried out. "I'm not as fast as you!" Spottedkit turned her head as she ran: "You'll have to if you want to be a warrior!" she stopped when she reached Skykit, Icekit, Blizzardkit and Forestkit. Nightkit, who forgot to stop, bumped into her sister. "Oops!" she yelled.

Spottedkit was a light brown she-cat with dark brown spots. She didn't look a thing like her parents, but she looked a lot like her grandmother, Leopardpelt, who died before Skykit was born. Nightkit, however, was jet-black all over, inherited by their dad, Vinewhisker. Both of them were four moons old and a little smaller than them.

"You guys are so lucky! You'll be apprentices soon!" Nightkit exclaimed. "Yeah!" added Spottedkit. "When you're apprentices, you guys have to tell us everything that happens!" Blizzardkit looked mockingly at them: "Maybe we'll be too good to be seen around kits!" Nightkit looked shocked. "Hey, that's not fair!" Blizzardkit purred. "I'm joking!" Forestkit turned his head. "Uh oh. It's the mom patrol."

Sure enough, two cats came running out of the nursery, Sunsplash, and Skykit's mother Shimmerfur. "Look at you four! An apprentice ceremony today and all of your pelts are ruffled!" said Shimmerfur. "Come here so I can fix that!"

Skykit tried to run, but to late, she realized, as her mother pounced on her and started to give her a fierce licking. "Why did she have to do that?" she thought as her mother found her next victim, Icekit. "Warriors don't get licked by their mothers before battles."

Skykit looked to see Dewstar come out of his den as more and more cats returned from patrols. He climbed on top of the Skyledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to meet beneath the Skyledge!" Cats started to come from dens and shady areas to the Skyledge. Large-ear came from the warriors den with his mate Nutnose, with Liontail following behind. Treepaw, who had just woken up, had her fur fluffed up and a sleepy look in her eyes. Thunderpaw was right behind her. Rainfoot went to the foot of the Skyledge, like all the deputies. Honeypelt was sitting just outside of the medicine cat's den, but her apprentice Branchpaw came closer for a better look. Skykit and her family an friends went to join the crowd. She was ready to burst with excitement, and so were her littermates.

Dewstar spoke in a commanding tone: "Cats of LightningClan! It is time to perform a ceremony as old as the Clans themselves. Icekit, Forestkit, Blizzardkit and Skykit have all reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices." The Clan meowed approval. Dewstar waited for the noise to die down before going on. "Blizzardkit, Icekit, Skykit and Forestkit, step forwards please!"

Skykit was twitching with excitement as she stepped forward, and she could tell her siblings were too. Dewstar looked at the blue sky. "I ask StarClan to watch over you four and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

"Blizzardkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Blizzardpaw. Quailsong, you were Lakebreeze's mentor, and he is a credit to our Clan. You shall now mentor Blizzardpaw. I hope you pass down all you have learned to this young apprentice." Blizzardpaw raised her head to touch noses with the she-cat.

"Icekit," resumed Dewstar. "From this moment on you shall be known as Icepaw. Duskfoot, you are one of the best hunters this Clan has a privilege to have. I hope you pass down all your knowledge to Icekit." Duskfoot bent his head to touch it with Icepaw's. The stepped back to join Blizzardpaw and Quailsong.

"Forestkit, from this moment forward you shall be known as Forestpaw. Liontail, you shall be his mentor. I hope you pass down all you have learnt to Forestpaw." They touched noses and left to go behind Dewstar. It was now Skykit's turn.

"Skykit!" called Dewstar. She excitedly stepped forwards a little more, even though she was already there. "From this day forwards, you shall be known as Skypaw. Your mentor shall be Hailfang." Skypaw was really exited now. Hailfang! He was one of the best fighters in the Clan! They say that he fought off a fox single-pawed on his warrior's night vigil! Skypaw lifted her head to touch her nose with Hailfang's. "You're doing great!" he whispered so only they could hear.

When they were done, they went down the Skyledge to join the Clan, all while they yowled their new names happily. "Blizzardpaw! Icepaw! Forestpaw! Skypaw! Blizzardpaw! Icepaw! Forestpaw! Skypaw!" Skypaw ran down the Skyledge with her new mentor. But Dewstar wasn't finished.

"Liontail, I expect you have other news to share?" Liontail looked up at Dewstar. "Oh yeah! LightningClan, I would like to say that Lilytuft and I are having kits!"

Yowls of joy came from the Clan as cats crowded around to say their blessings. Shimmerfur paded towards the new queen.

"Here, you can take my spot in the nursery since I don't need it anymore."

"Thanks!" replied Lilytuft. "That's very nice of you!" Hailfang looked down at her new apprentice. "Do you want to explore the territory?" he asked. Skypaw was delighted. "Okay! But can I see Branchpaw first?"

"Sure, meet me in front of the warriors den when your done!"

Skypaw ran to the medicine cat's den. In the brief time that they were in nursery together, he and Skypaw had quickly become good friends. When she got to the medicine cat's den, sharp tangy aroma wafted to her nose. She crept her head inside the cave. "Branchpaw?" she called.

Instantly, a gray head poked out of a small crevice. "Yes? Oh, it's you Skypaw! Congratulations about being an apprentice!" he exclaimed. "Thanks!" replied Skypaw, who scanned the empty cave.

"Where's Honeypelt? Wasn't she at the ceremony?" she said, remembering her there.

"Oh yes, she was, it's just that we really needed some more coltsfoot, so she went to get some as soon as she could." replied Branchpaw. He went to a pile of green leaves, picked some up, and dropped them at the mouth of the cave.

"I have to give these borage leaves to Lilytuft now, so I'll see you after your training!" Said the gray tom. "Bye Branchpaw!" cried Skypaw as the medicine cat bounded off towards the nursery.

Skypaw padded towards the warriors den, a cave that was carved out of the rock, much like all the other caves in the camp. "I wonder what he'll teach me first! She thought as she neared her new mentor. He was chatting with his littermate Lakebreeze. He walked towards Skypaw when they were done their conversation.

"Hey there!" he meowed. "Are you ready to go into the forest?"

"Yes!" said Skypaw, buzzing with excitement. She was finally going to go into the forest! She's only heard of the elders' stories about its splendor, and she was exited about it since she opened her eyes. She followed Hailfang to the camp tunnel.

As she climbed in, she realized it was steep and slick, yet had paw holds from generations of cats. She followed Hailfang closer as darkness swept over them. The tunnel seemed to get tighter, but it then got suddenly wider as light flashed from the surface. Thorns greeted her, and she had to squeeze herself away. When the plants cleared away. she gasped. The forest was just as great as the elders said. Trees of all kinds stretched to the sky, and bird song filled the air. Skypaw looked back to the tunnel, but it had disappeared. In its place was a vast thorn bush.

"Where's the tunnel?" she wondered aloud. Hailfang padded to a clump of thorns a couple of tail-lengths away and pulled it back. There, inclining in the ground, was the hole that lead to camp. Skypaw gasped, and Hailfang let out a mrrow of amusement.

"Don't worry, all apprentices do that at first, even I did."

Skypaw was amazed "Did our ancestors dig this?" she asked. Hailfang looked amused. "A long time ago, long before the Clans existed, our camp was a deep river, and streams flowed into it, like this one, which went underground. Now, the river and streams are long gone, but their paths aren't, and we use them to our advantage. Now, let's go to the real fun!" he trotted to the bushes and Skypaw hurried to to follow.

They ran until Skypaw could hear a gentle rustle in the air, and saw a stream flowing in the distance. Beside it, a sandy pit extended to the line of trees they were in. Inside the pit, two figures were grappling together. The bigger one, a golden she-cat, was cuffing the other cat's left flank. The smaller cat, a dark yellow tom, managed to pull himself free and attempted to jump on the she-cat, but she was quicker. She dodged to the side as the opponent crashed in the soft sand. "Good job Thunderpaw!" she exclaimed. "Try not to look where you're going to land, because then you're opponent can plan his attacks better.

"Hi Goldenheart, hi Thunderpaw!" greeted Skypaw as she approached the scene. Thunderpaw licked the sand from his shoulder. "We were just practicing some battle moves. Are you guys going to practice as well?"

Hailfang shook his head. "Nope, today I'm just giving her a tour of LightningClan territory."

He turned to face Skypaw. "This area is called the beach. It's the place where most of your training takes place."

Skypaw padded deeper into the Beach. Sand tickled her pads as she inspected the grounds. She stopped next to the stream, admiring it. Seaweed shook by the steady current and minnows darted back and forth. "_How does WaterClan catch these things? _she thought, noticing their speed. Her thoughts were interrupted as Hailfang bounded on a rock in the stream.

Come on, Skypaw, theres much more to see than a few fish." he jumped from stone to stone until he was the other side. Skypaw copied his jumps, occasionally slipping once in a while, until she was on the other side as well. They continued their pace until a horrible stench struck her like a heavy blow.

"What's that horrible smell?" she exclaimed to Hailfang, who was beside her. He let out a mrrow of amusement and nothing more. Skypaw, hurried towards the smell, curious to see its source. Her search lead her to a big lump in the ground with a hole on the bottom. Hailfang calmly walked towards the hole, despite it's horrible stench. "This," he explained as he pointed his tail to the hole, "is the Old Badger Den. It is where you will be training if the beach is flooded, or something else is causing to be unavadible."

She remembered times when she was a kit, how the apprentices would come in the camp smelling just like the old den. When she would ask, they would simply reply: "Training."

Hailfang paused to smell the air. "The scent you smell right now is the smell of badger. Learn it well, for you will need to recognize it in seconds if you want to be a good warrior. Skypaw opened her jaws. The smell cascaded over her glands and she quickly closed it back, telling herself not to do that for a while. Hailfang continued their path. "Were burning daylight!" he said as he ran ahead.

Skypaw ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to her mentor. She ran past trees and bushes. Where was he? She broke through a bramble bush to find a big wall looming over, a bunch of flat branch less tree trunks stuck together.

She halted her pursuit and gazed at her mentor, who was sitting in front of it, his tail wrapped around his paws. "This is the fence that separates us from the twolegs." Skypaw admired it curiously. There were twolegs that lived behind there? She lifted her head to a crack in the fence. On the other side, short-cropped grass and bright flowers stood in front of a large twoleg nest. She eyed it in awe until a jerk on the house snapped her to the present. A dog came out of a square shaped hole in the nest. It was slobbering all over the place, and Skypaw was disgusted.

"So that's what a dog looks like," she though. "It's so gross! Looks stupid too," The dog sniffed the air and stopped. It turned its massive head, until it was looking right at Skypaw. It barked wildly as it ran towards her. She yelped and scrambled back as a thump was heard on the fence, followed by scratching and whimpers by the dog. She hissed at the noise and turned to her mentor, frightened. "That dog was huge!" Hailfang looked amused. "Yeah, some are really big," his face took on a serious tone as he spoke his next words.

"This fence is here for a reason. Apprentices and warriors alike are forbidden to cross this fence, unless your on a mission for your Clan or if you were sent by Dewstar himself. Do you understand?" Skypaw replied with a curt nod. Hailfang relaxed. "Good. Now come along, your first Clan border awaits." Skypaw became exited. "Clan border? That means that another Clan is on the other side!" she thought.

She knew that two Clans bordered LightningClan: DarkClan and WaterClan, yet she didn't know which one they were heading for.

On their way, they came to an old path, overrun by grass and weeds. It came from the twoleg place and snaked all the way to an old twoleg nest. It was made by the same flat wood like the twoleg fence, but age had rotted it so it could barely stand. As creepy as it looked, Skypaw couldn't wait to explore it.

"Hailfang, can I go see inside?" The tom nodded. "Be back when I tell you too!" Skypaw bounded towards the den, imagination flooding her mind with what she would find. She stepped inside. A hard dirt floor greeted her paws. One of the flat logs from the top of the dens had fallen, yet a end was still attached to the top, forming a ramp. She climbed half way up and looked around. There was nothing much in the den, just pebbles, dirt, and the ever creeping moss that stuck to everything. "I'll come here for moss," she thought, knowing she would need it for the elders or Honeypelt. On the floor, she noticed was another thing, slightly buried in the pebbles. She jumped off the ramp to see a closer look. It was a bit of white stuff that was yellow at the end, which reminded Skypaw of birch bark. She took a sniff, and recoiled. It smelled of smoke and dirt, and made her gag.

Outside, a familiar voice was heard: "Skypaw, it's time to go!" She shouted back: "Coming, Hailfang!" She ran outside and found Hailfang sitting calmly at the foot of the den. He got up, and walked to the left of the den. Skypaw followed excitedly. Next was the border. Hailfang turned his head and shouted to Skypaw, who was behind him. "The river is next!"

Skypaw was trilled. She remembered the stories the elders would tell her of the Great River that separated the Clans. It also had the Gathering Island in the middle of it, where all the Clans would go every moon to share their news in peace. And on the other side, lurked the vicious DarkClan, and the swift BreezeClan. Of course, the elders would exaggerate their stories, saying that they defeated three DarkClan warriors at once or leapt from the shore of the River all the way to the Island in one bound. Still, Skypaw was still exited to see the border.

Soon, as they walked, Skypaw started to hear a noise. It was a gurgling noise, like the stream, but much louder. They walked along, the sound still buzzing in her ears.

After a while, they came to what must've been the river, a big line of running water bigger than the stream by a lot. On the other side of the river, was a big expanse of pine trees, the ground dark from the branches and nettles that blocked the sun. Linking the two sides was a twoleg bridge made of the same rotting wood as the old twoleg den. Right in front of the bridge was a swirling mass of water: Rapids. Shimmerfur had warned them about it, saying that they had caused the death of many cats as it dragged them down to the depths of the River. Skypaw shuddered as the water thundered past, leaving foam and mist behind. Hailfang went and stood next to the bridge.

"This is what connects us to DarkClan. Now, if you follow me along the River, you will find a better sight. Skypaw followed at a swift pace, leaping over branches and rocks as they swept by. Suddenly, the river seemed to break in two, snaking on either side of an island.

The island was majestic looking, with big trees and birds that fluttered from tree to tree, undisturbed by the Clans. Skypaw looked at it with wonder. "Is that the Gathering place?" Hailfang looked amused once more. "Yes, it is. You know what? I've been there many times, yet every time, it still feels like my first.

Skypaw was amazed. "So the Burnt Tree is there, right?"

"Yes, the place where the leaders share their news. It is." Skypaw wondered what her first Gathering would be like, with all the different Clan cats. There would be all the great warriors there, like Brownclaw from BreezeClan, or Silverspots of WaterClan! Her thoughts were interrupted by her mentor as he tapped her on the shoulder with his tail. "Come on, the stream's up ahead."

For the rest of the tour, Hailfang showed her the WaterClan border and other landmarks of LightningClan. By the time they were back at camp, it was just after sun-high, and Skypaw felt like her paws were going to fall off. They got in the middle of the camp.

"I assume your very tired for your first day, so I'll let you rest for the rest of it." Skypaw sighed, relieved. "Thanks!" she said as she went to the fresh-kill pile, as she was famished. She picked out a robin and began tearing at it. She looked around for her siblings. Icepaw was bringing moss in the camp and heading for the elder's den. "Sucker," she thought. Right when she was finished her meal, Snowpelt exploded into the camp, a very large squirrel in his jaws. He put the squirrel down, and Skypaw gasped. That was no squirrel, it was a small brown cat. Snowpelt yowled across the camp so that the whole camp could hear the dilemma. Skypaw pricked her ears curiously to hear the news.

"Treepaw is dead!"

**A/N: Ciffie! Oh well, hopefully ill update soon. I have a test next week(Gasp! A test!) that I have to study for. Thank goodness for Labor Day! Keep on reading!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**


	3. The prophecy

**A/N: Hi! It just occurred to me that I forgot to put disclaimers in my past chapters. Here it is:**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**So yeah! I don't. And, I'm gonna do a shout-out to my reviewers. Thanks to Cinderstar377 and the nameless guest who forgot to put his/her name. Also, I think Whispersong's review didn't show up, but she did review, I got it in my emails. Thanks to all of you!**

**Have a good read, I hope you like the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skypaw stared in shock as she realized the cat was Treepaw. She was dead?

A wail of grief pierced the camp. It was Nutnose, Treepaw's mother. Branchpaw ran for the body and started to prod it and lick it, trying desperately to revive her sister. Honeypelt came and watched, her eyes sad. She knew the apprentice wouldn't succeed. When Skypaw saw that he did his best, he slumped on the ground.

"She-she was murdered."

Gasps were heard through the camp. Rainfoot came and asked. "Why is that?" Honeypelt looked too, and said. "There is a wound on her neck made by the claws of a cat. This was intentioned." In front of her, Icicleshade asked worriedly: "Where's Tigermoon? And where did you find her, Snowpelt?"

Snowpelt stepped fowards. "I will say what I saw. As you know, I was on a patrol near the WaterClan border at Sunhigh with Meadownose, Large-ear and Lightningtail. Treepaw was also training with Tigermoon. We met up with them, and talked for a bit since nothing unusual was scented at the moment. Treepaw got separated from the group, saying she was going to hunt. After our talk, I offered to get her back. When I arrived, I found her unconscious in the forest, with the scent of fox dung strewn around. Obviously, the killer was trying to mask his scent. I picked her up and quickly brought her here so she could be saved, but she must've died on the trip. The patrol still don't know what happened."

Dewstar came to the front of the crowd. "You were very noble today, Snowpelt, even of you're efforts were in vain. We shall do her vigil tonight,"

He turned to te crowd. "Moonfur and Badgerpelt, go fetch the patrol. Im sure they would like to know what had happened to Snowpelt and Treepaw"

Skypaw watched as the warriors exited the camp. She trotted over to Treepaw's body. Grief welled up in her as she remembered the lessons she had taught her before she was an apprentice. She padded closer to Branchpaw, who had his muzzle buried in the fur of her sister. She nudged him. "Are you okay?"

Branchpaw got up and sniffed. "Yeah, I'm okay, it's just... Treepaw wanted to do so much. She wanted to be the best warrior LightningClan had seen, and then she wanted to be leader, and I was ready to be her faithful medicine cat. But now she'll never get to experience that." Skypaw tried to brighten things up. "Well, you're going to the Mooncave tonight, right?" Branchpaw nodded, and understanding lifted his eyes. "You're right! And I could talk to Treepaw than! And everytine I go there! She'll always be by my side, and I'll be by hers!" Skypaw smiled at her happy friend. "Good. Now, don't you have some herbs to be applying?" "Oh," he replied. "Thanks!" he said as he hurried off to his den to get the herbs needed for Treepaw's vigil.

Skypaw padded to the apprentice's den, remembering about her aching paws. The apprentice's den, a cave under a pile of rocks, was big enough for about ten apprentices. Skypaw crawled into the cave. It had just enough sunlight to see well enough, yet was dark enough to sleep peacefully. Skypaw went to a patch of moss that didn't have any smell on it. She fixed it with her paws, and blissfully fell asleep.

Skypaw woke up in the den, and saw faint sunlight flickering through the opening of the den. She looked around. Thunderpaw was sleeping near the entrance, his flank rising slowly as he slept. Her brother Forestpaw was next to her, his pelt brushing against hers. After him was Blizzardpaw and Icepaw, all lined around the den. She saw a patch of empty mods that was flatter than the rest of the moss. "That must of been Treepaw's nest," she thought as last nights events played in her head. "Wait, last night's events? She must've slept all day! She exited the camp to find it just waking up as well.

Rainfoot came out of the warriors den and climbed onto the Skyledge. She called out. "Dawn Patrols! I want Vinewhisker, Meadownose, Snowpelt, Goldenheart and Thunderpaw to go on a patrol to the WaterClan border. They've been okay this past moon, but don't let your guards down."

The cats mentioned got out of their dens and went out of camp, including Thunderpaw. She watched as Rainfoot made the morning patrols. When she made sure she wasn't on any of them, she headed for the Medicine cat's den. Inside, she could see Honeypelt and Branchpaw sleeping soundly. They must have just gotten back from the Mooncave. She felt bad to wake him, but she had to.

She prodded him with a paw. "Branchpaw, Branchpaw!" she whispered. "It's me, Skypaw! Wake up!" Branchpaw snorted and woke up, blinking the sleep in his eyes. When he saw Skypaw, he jumped. "Skypaw! I need to tell you something!" he yelled, completely forgetting about his sleep.

"Go speak about it somewhere else!" spoke Honeypelt from the other side of the den. Branchpaw turned around. "Sorry Honeypelt." he apologized as they left the den.

They made their way to behind the apprentice's den. Branchpaw looked at her with wide eyes. "Okay, so I went to the Mooncave last night, and I saw Treepaw."

"That's amazing!" whispered Skypaw, thrilled.

Branchpaw shook his head. "It's not as amazing as that. She told me a prophecy." he sighed and closed his eyes, as if trying to remember it. He opened them and whispered: "The peace from above shall rain and quench the four flames of destruction and it's many sparks."

Skypaw was puzzled. "What does that mean?" Branchpaw shook his head. "I don't know. I tried to ask Treepaw, but she vanished before I could ask."

"Well, did you tell Honeypelt? I'm sure she's seen her share of prophecies, she's been the medicine cat for a long time!"

Branchpaw lowered his head. "No, I didn't want her to make a big fuss."

"So you tell me? What can I do?"

"I don't know! You were the first cat I could think of to tell!" he said, his voice rising to a yowl.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind them. Skypaw jumped as Branchpaw looked in front of the den. It was Dewstar, looking strait at them.

"I suspect your mentors are looking for you two. Run along young ones." he said sternly. "Sorry Dewstar" Skypaw apologized before she ran towards the camp entrance. As she expected, Hailfang was waiting for her. She came to a halt beside him.

"Hi Hailfang," she greeted. "I'm ready for my training!" Hailfang purred. "Good. Today, I'm going to teach you how to hunt. The more prey we can catch, the better." Skypaw nodded and followed as Hailfang left the camp.

They burst through the tunnel and ran towards a random direction. Hailfang stopped near a cluster of oak trees.

"Now, LightningClan is known to hunt birds, rabbits, mice, squirrels and voles. There is a big difference between hunting things like rabbits and birds, and hunting things like mice and voles. A rabbit will hear your steps but a mouse will feel them through the ground before they even smell you." Skypaw nodded, taking it all in. She listened as her mentor continued. "So, in turn, stalking a mouse is different than a rabbit. With a mouse, you have to step lightly and put all your weight on your haunches." he said as he crouched in the position. "You try it!" he asked.

Skypaw tried to imitate the crouch as best as she could. She remembered what Treepaw had told her yesterday morning and kept her tail low to the ground. Hailfang got up from his crouch and stood next to Skypaw. "That's very good for your first try, but try to even the weight on all sides. Right know you're putting it too much on you're right side."

She copied all the following instructions until she had it just right. "Okay, now try and move forwards, up to that rock there." he pointed at a nearby rock with his tail. "Go slowly and steadily, and remember to keep that weight on your haunches!"

Skypaw slowly moved forwards, looking on the ground to avoid any leaves or twigs. When she reached the rock, she looked back, still in her position. "Did I do it right?" Hailfang padded over. "Yes you did, and I think it's good enough to try it for real." Skypaw lit up and jumped. "Really?" Hailfang nodded. "Okay, first, smell." Skypaw parted her jaws and sniffed around. A faint yet fresh smell of mouse tickled her nose. She stood up quietly and concentrated. The smell was coming towards one of the oak trees. She turned to Hailfang and whispered. "Mouse! By that tree!" she said as she pointed to it with her tail. "Good," whispered the tom. "Now check the wind. You don't want it to smell you."

Skypaw paused to check the breeze. It was going upwind towards the mouse, so she wouldn't have any trouble with that. She crouched into the position Hailfang showed her before. Stepping lightly, she went closer to the tree. She could see the mouse now. It was a plump one, and it was busy nibbling on an acorn. She continued her stealthy crouch until she was really close. Remembering the lessons Treepaw had given her, she judged the distance, and pounced. Unfortunately, her feet had kicked up some leaves on the forest floor. Before she could land, the mouse turned around and saw her. It scrambled away under a tree. Skypaw landed in the dirt.

"Fox-dung!" she hissed at herself. Hailfang padded over. "Bad luck," he said. "Though it would be helpful if you didn't kick up the forest floor while your doing so. Want to try again?" The apprentice jumped around. "Of course!" she asked. "Good, let's try by the beach." And with that, they left the clearing.

Later that day, Skypaw had managed to catch two mice. She brought the load proudly into camp. "Why don't you bring those mice to Lilytuft? I'm sure she'll need all the prey she can get now that she's having kits." Skypaw nodded and ran to the nursery, trying not to stumble because of the mice.

When she came into the nursery, she could see Sunsplash lying on her side, sleeping. Nightkit and Spottedkit were not in the nursery. "They must be in the elder's den," she thought. "Or causing havoc." She clumsily padded to Lilysplash, who was washing her flank. She turned over when she smelled the mice.

"Oh, hello, Skypaw, is that all for me?" she asked lazily. Skypaw dropped the mice at her feet. "It sure is! And it'll taste extra yummy because they were my first catches ever!" The young queen smiled. "That's good, I was starting to get a little hungry, thanks." Skypaw purred. "You're welcome!" She turned and left as Lilytuft munched on a mouse.

When she exited the den, she went to see Hailfang. "What are we going to do next?" she asked. Hailfang stopped washing his leg and got up. "Well, now, we get some moss." Skypaw's heart sank. "But, I thought maybe we were going to go hunting, or do some battle training, or maybe join a patrol!" she whined.

"Its one of the apprentices duties to collect fresh moss for the Clan for their bedding."

Skypaw's tail dropped as she thought of the assignment. Hailfang gave her a nudge. "It's okay, it won't be that bad. Come on, i'll show you all the good places, and maybe a little secret." he said with a wink.

Skypaw was exited at the thought of a secret. Maybe it was a secret place with tons of moss that none of her other Clanmates have found yet! She ran behind Hailfang as they ran through the tunnel.

They ran and ran until they got to the DarkClan border. Skypaw stopped, trying to catch her breath. She looked to see that Hailfang had stopped in front of a tree on the shore. It had massive roots that snaked onto the ground and then dove beneath it. The roots and the bottom of the tree was caked with moss. Hailfang padded up to it and started to shred some with his claws. "You have to get the moss off a certain way, because you don't want dirt or bark to be stuck in it." She went to the tree and started to tear some moss off the bark, putting it in a pile beside her.

When they were finished, they both had a good pile beside them. Hailfang began to inspect his pile. "You have to make sure there aren't any thorns, or else the elders would get very grumpy!" They both laughed as Skypaw started to search her pile.

She found a few clumps of dirt and a thorn, but other than that, it was fine. When they were done they put the moss in a big pile on a flat stone.

Hailfang came and whispered close into her ear:"Do you want to hear the secret?"

"Yeah!" Skypaw whispered back.

Hailfang pointed to the stream. "You see those geese there? On the water? Well, their nests by the river are full of feathers that we can use. Want to get them?"

"Sure!" she replied, exited for adventure.

Hailfang advanced slowly on the bank, beckoning her to follow with his tail. She slowly followed until they reached a mass of hay and feathers, flattened by use. Only this time it wasn't, since the geese were father upstream. A few geese were left, guarding the nests.

Hailfang crept up slowly to the nests and plucked some feathers from it. He picked enough until he had a small pile. He beckoned to Skypaw to come closer so she could get some too. They got more and more until Skypaw tripped and landed in the feathers.

"Achoo!" she sneezed loudly. The geese turned their attention to them and charged. "Run!" laughed Hailfang, picking up the brown feathers with his chin. Skypaw did the same and ran. They ran and ran until they were at the bridge to DarkClan territory. When Skypaw looked back, only one goose was still on their tails.

Hailfang dropped the feathers with the moss and ran towards him. He tackled it full on and bit its long neck. The goose fell and flapped its wings madly, trying to dislodge the cat. Hailfang bit harder and harder until the goose died. He lifted his catch proudly. "This will be good for the Clan." he

said after he dropped the bird. Skypaw smiled. She had the best mentor.

He dropped the massive bird on the ground and came to the moss and feathers. "Are you okay with bringing all this back by yourself?"

"Of course." she replied, ready for the challenge. He nodded. "Good. Take the moss on roll it into some really tight balls." Skypaw copied the instructions until she had two balls of moss in front of her. "Now what?"

"Now, stick the moss balls under your chin and pick up the feathers with your mouth." Skypaw awkwardly did what was told. The moss felt soft under her chin, and the feathers tasted like grass and mud. She nodded to Hailfang to signal she was ready. He nodded himself, and picked up the goose. They strolled along to the camp. Just when Skypaw thought the camp would never come, the familiar thorn patches came into view. "Good, now I can't get rid of these feathers!" she thought. Hailfang had a little trouble getting the goose through the tunnel, but he managed.

The camp oohed and aahed when they saw the bird. He dragged it all the way to the elder's den. Skypaw could hear their gasps and their chuckles when they saw the prey. They were going to have a feast. When he came back, he went to see Skypaw. "Go give half of that moss to Honeypelt, and the rest can of it can be used for the elder's bedding, as well as the feathers. After that you can have a break for the day." he said before going to the fresh-kill pile.

She trotted over to the medicine cat's den, wanting to see Branchpaw, but he wasn't there, as was Honeypelt. She shrugged and dropped the moss, setting it up in a place so they could see it when they came back. She trotted back to the other side of the camp to the hollow log that was the elder's den. When she got in, the smell of the goose touched her nose, and it was then she realized how hungry she was. She began to change Mistyfur's bedding, since it was the closest. When she was all done, she examined her work proudly. They were perfect. She looked at the goose hungrily. There was still a lot left to the bird, and the elder's were nearly done.

Finchwing looked up from the bird and noticed Skypaw's hungry looks. "You've been working hard today, Skypaw. Why don't you share some of this with us? I'm sure the others won't mind." he asked as he looked around. Mistyfur nodded ascent, and Leaftail mumbled yes through a piece of goose. Famished, she dove into the bird and ate, forgetting any manners. She had never had goose before, and found it tasted like blackbird. When she was done, she thanked the elders and left the den. It was dusk, so Rainfoot must've already done the patrols.

She scanned the camp for someone to talk to. She found Thunderpaw washing himself near the apprentice's den and padded over to join him. Thunderpaw looked up from his washing. "Oh, hi Skypaw," he greeted. Skypaw nodded. "Hi Thunderpaw. How's your day been today?"

Thunderpaw shrugged. "It was okay. Today, I went on a patrol and we scented some rogues, heading off from LighningClan to DarkClan. I wonder why?" he said. Skypaw frowned. "What I would like to know is why they were on LightningClan territory in the first place." Thunderpaw shrugged again. "It doesn't matter, they're DarkClan problems now."

"I guess you're right." she said as she began to wash her head.

Rustling was heard from the camp entrance. Skypaw turned her head to look. A patrol, made of Shimmerfur, Badgerpelt, Lakebreeze and Moonfur came in the camp, followed by four unknown cats. Skypaw was confused. "Who are those cats?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Cliffie! Please don't kill me!**

**Fanfiction member mob: POST THE NEW CHAPTER SOON**

**I will! Don't rush me, I have school and chores...**

**Fanfiction member mob: ...Okay, sure. We'll wait. But not for long!**

**I'm kinda scared now. Please read and review, and keep on reading and writing!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**


	4. Tiny

**A/N: Okay, new chapter. Guess what?**

**I HAVE MY FIRST OFFICIAL FOLLOWER!**

**Yay! No, I'm not lying, I actually do. His/her username is Leopardclawxx and he/she is my first and official follower! *squeels* My story is slowly getting popular! Thanks to Articwolf0 the guest, Animaneya, Cinderstar377 for reviewing, and again, thanks for Leopardclawxx for being my first follower! Keep on reading, I hope you guys like the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skypaw was confused. "Who we're these cats?"

One of the cats, who Skypaw assumed were rogues, collapsed on the ground. She let out a piercing wail. The other rogues looked worriedly at her. Dewstar hurried out of his den.

"Badgerpelt, why did you bring these rogues into the camp?" Badgerpelt had a doubtful look on his face. "We found these rogues near the WaterClan border. They claim that the one on the ground here is kitting, and they needed a place to stay, but I didn't believe their story, since her stomach isn't even swollen or anything. We sent them here for your judgement."

Skypaw was disgusted. "Couldn't they all see she was kitting?" she thought to herself. The white and ginger she-cat let out a wail. Branchpaw scurried out of his den and went to inspect the she-cat. "She's kitting, I can tell!" Honeypelt came in the scene. "Branchpaw, stop it! Can't you see she's faking!" Branchpaw ignored his mentor. By now all the apprentices were helping Branchpaw.

"Icepaw, go get me a large stick. Forestpaw, Skypaw, Blizzardpaw and Thunderpaw, get ready to grab the kits when they come out and to lick their fur the wrong way. I don't know how many kits the're going to be, so I might need all of you." Icepaw ran to get the stick while Skypaw and the others positioned themselves around the she-cat. The other rogues were thanking them, while the warriors and Honeypelt were scolding them and trying to get them to stop. Even Skypaw's parents were trying to stop them.

"Skypaw, come here right now!"

Skypaw ignored every comment and focused on the she-cat. Her flanks were starting to convulse, and she was wailing up a storm. Icepaw came with the stick just in time. She shoved it in the she-cat's mouth just as a convulsion gripped her body. A white little bundle slipped out, and Skypaw picked it up and started to lick it furiously. No other kits came out.

When she was done licking, she placed the kit by her mother, who was sighing with relief and joy. The little kit squirmed to nurse. Branchpaw looked at the kit to make sure it was healthy.

"Congratulations," he announced. "Its a healthy little she-cat." The she-cat looked at it with happiness, and before sleeping, whispered: "Her name will be Tiny."

The Clan was shocked. Honeypelt, looking ashamed, stepped up to Branchpaw. "Good job, Branchpaw." Dewstar stared at the kit with wide eyes. He then looked at the group. "Thank you, apprentices, for helping. If not for your actions today, the queen and her friends would not have been accepted, and the queen or the kit might of died."

Skypaw's chest swelled up with pride at the praise.

"Before we continue, I would like to know your story and your names." asked Dewstar. One of the rogues, a white tom with a white chest, stepped up.

"My name is Swipe. The tom here," he said as he pointed his tail to a red one with an orange stripe across his back, "Is Brick." he pointed his tail to a dark gray tom that was next to Brick. "This is Midnight, and the one who gave birth was Fluffy." he said as he pointed his tail to the nursing queen. "We live in the twoleg place next to the forest over there. Well, we used to anyway." Dewstar looked at them quizzically. "Lived?" Swipe continued, a sad look in his eyes.

"Life in twoleg place is harsh. You have to fight for everything. The only reason we could stay in our little place was because of Steel, Fluffy's mate. See, the leader, you could call him, is a mean, brutal cat. Very few cats get along with him, and even fewer win fights with him. To his eyes, we were crow-food, but Steel wasn't. They were friends since they were kits, so of course he let him stay. In turn, Steel let Fluffy and their friends stay, which was us. But then, Steel got hit by a monster and died. The leader gave us no pity. Since Steel was dead, we weren't aloud in our area anymore. He exiled us, telling us to find somewhere else to live that wasn't close to him. So, we left. We found the edge of the twoleg place, which was the fence. We climbed on it regularly to see the forest, sometimes even going inside for a bit."

"So that was the scent we were smelling all the time!" interrupted Thunderpaw, who was quickly silenced by Goldenheart. Swipe continued. "Yes, it was us, and we were looking around to see of it was a good place for us to live. But then we found out about the vicious wild cats that lived there and ventured out less and less. Then, Fluffy started kitting. With no-where to go, we decided to trust you guys and went around asking for help. First we came to a place with a lot of pines, and the cats there seemed really mean. They didn't believe us right away, so we went to the moor. They were a little nicer, but still had a lot of hostility and didn't accept us. Them we went to the place where the river splits into small islands. The cats there were nicer than the others combined, and I was sure they were going to let us in. But then their leader didn't believe us. So we traveled here. Your patrol found us and led us here. And, that's when Fluffy started kitting."

The scarred tom looked uneasy as he spoke next: "Um, I would like to ask now if we can join your Clan. We have no where else to go, and we would be a good addition, we promise."

Dewstar didn't hesitate. "Of course you can join our Clan. We can never have too many warriors, and besides, your queen here is in no shape to travel. You can stay."

Snowpelt pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "But Dewstar, their rogues! Kittypets even!" Dewstar looked warmly at his brother. "Now Snowpelt, while your argument is strong, I can never resist a cry for help. Besides, we can never have enough warriors. What of if greencough struck or a battle came and the survivors were slim?These cats shall stay." Snowpelt narrowed his eyes and turned around, pushing his way through the crowd once more. Dewstar sighed and turned to look at the new cats once more. "I shall perform your ceremonies in the morning, as I think you four could use a good rest. You will sleep in the apprentice's den until further notice, except Fluffy, who will stay in the nursery." The new cats nodded, except Fluffy, who was too tired. Dewstar turned to look at Skypaw and the apprentices, who had not moved from their spot next to the sleeping she-cat.

"Skypaw, Branchpaw, and Thunderpaw, can you three bring Fluffy and Tiny to the nursery? I'm sure it's more comfy than the hard camp floor," Skypaw nodded and nudged the queen with her paw. Fluffy looked at her with bleary eyes. "Huh?"

Skypaw purred. "Follow me please."

"Um, okay." she she answered sleepily. She slowly got up to her paws as Branchpaw hurried to pick up the kit. Skypaw and Thunderpaw slowly guided the queen to the nursery. When they reached the familiar bramble bush. They squeezed inside

"Okay," mewed Thunderpaw, "there's an empty spot there next to Sunsplash." he said as he led the queen to the empty patch of moss. He and Skypaw let her down on the bedding, and Branchpaw placed the kit. Fluffy sighed and fell asleep as soon as the kit was placed. Thunderpaw nodded to Branchpaw and Skypaw so he wouldn't wake the queens, and left the den.

The crowd of cats had dissipated while they were gone, heading to their dens for the night. Groggily, she strode to the apprentice's den. She entered inside to find the new cats sleeping inside along with the other apprentices. All except Blizzardpaw, who was chatting with Brick. The young red was eagerly answering her questions.

"Is the twoleg place really that big?"

"Yeah, it is, it's huge! There's twoleg dens everywhere, and do you know what else they do?"

Blizzardpaw's ear twitched. "What?"

"They train their kittypets!"

A look of confusion swept across her face. "What do you mean?" Foxpaw whispered back. "I knew a kittypet that lived in the twoleg place, a she-cat named Anna. She told me that her housefolk were getting her to do strange poses and made her jump around through some circular branches! We still don't know why they were making her do that." Blizzardpaw nodded. "Twolegs are always doing mouse-brained things."

Skypaw stopped eavesdropping on the two and curled into a tight ball, ready to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she thought: "The past few days have been interesting. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I just realized that this chapter is very short, but I really wanted to get it over with. Anyways, read and review, peoples! Whoever does so or PMs me or even chooses to follow this story will get a cookie from Tigerstar. Wait, is Tigerstar even here? *Goes out the swinging door in the background* **

**Okay, I'm back! **

**Tigerstar: LET GO OF ME YOU MOUSE-BRAINED TWOLEG! I WILL RIP APART YOUR VERY SOUL IF YOU DON'T! I HAVE AN ARMY-**

***Gets a slap in the face by me***

**Behave yourself! I just want you to give the reviewers and all the other guys a cookie!**

**Tigerstar: Did you say cookie? Fine, I accept...**

**So there we go! Have a nice day/night, and keep on reading and reviewing and stuff!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**


	5. New Names

**A/N: Hello dear readers! As I have promised, all the reviewers and such will get a cookie from Tigerstar! These people are Cinderstar377, Animaneya and . Now for the cookie! TIGERSTAR! GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE!**

**Tigerstar: What? Oh yeah the cookies. *grumbles and reached into his purse* Here, 3 cookies. Wow really, three? Only that many reviews and things? Wow, you're such a-**

**Get on with the cookies, or your going to have to spend some time in the torture chamber. *grins creepily***

**Tigerstar: No thanks. Here's the cookies now. *Breaks the fourth wall and gives cookies to people.* Im glad thats over with. I'm leaving now. *Walks through swinging back door***

**Okay, that went better than I hoped. I hope you like this chapter, it's basically going to be a regular day in camp, plus the stuff with the rogues. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skypaw snapped out of her dream, her eyes still closed. Something was prodding her side. She turned her head and opened her eyes to see Blizzardpaw poking her with her paw, giggling. "What is it now?" she asked annoyingly to her sister. Blizzardpaw's giggles turned to a laugh. "You look like you just ran through a field of thorn bushes, your fur's so messed up." Skypaw growled and started to flatten her bedraggled pelt. "You woke me up to tell me that?" Blizzardpaw laughed again. "Great StarClan, you don't have to rage at me. And no, it wasn't. It was to tell you that Brick and the others are getting their apprentice names soon."

"Isn't Brick the only cat that's young enough to be an apprentice?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter. The elders told me that a lot of cats can get their apprentice ceremonies late from an injury or something. Their not the only ones." she affirmed.

Skypaw finished washing her pelt and stood up straiter. "Let's go." she grumbled tiredly as she exited the den. Blizzardpaw walked to her side. "Well, someone's grumpy today."

"Shut it." replied Skypaw as they came up closer to the Skyledge. They were right on time, as she noticed that Dewstar was climbing out of his den to the meeting rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Skyledge for a Clan meeting!" Most of the cats were already there, knowing this would be coming. Some though, like Nutnose, who was still grieving for Treepaw, came out more slowly and after the others. Dewstar's voice boomed across the camp:

"As you all know, last night a group of rogues came in the camp and asked to join the Clan. We shall now give them their apprentice ceremonies. Brick, Swipe, Midnight and Fluffy, please step fowards."

The four rogues stepped apart from the crowd of cats at the same time, except Fluffy, who was at the mouth of the nursery, glancing worriedly between Dewstar and her sleeping kit inside. The two cats exchanged brief nods, and Dewstar continued.

"You four wish to join the Clans, and are ready to earn your apprentice names." he recited the usual apprentice ceremony chant that Skypaw had heard before. When he was done, he beckoned to Brick. "Brick, from this moment on, you shall be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor shall be Rainfoot."

A glimpse of surprise flashed through her eyes, and quickly went away. She stepped forwards and touched noses with an apprehensive Foxpaw. Dewstar nodded, and went back to the other mentor-less apprentices.

"Swipe, from this moment on, you shall be known as Clawpaw. Your mentor shall be Lightningtail."

Pride rushed through Skypaw as she thought of her father, and of a hard task he had ahead. As far as she knew, this was his first apprentice, but she could be wrong. The ceremony continued: "Midnight, you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor shall be Icicleshade." The two toms touched noses, and went back. Dewstar looked across the clearing to Fluffy. "Fluffy, until your kit is ready to become an apprentice herself, you shall stay in the nursery. However, you will still get your name and mentor. From now on, you shall be known as Fluffypaw, and I shall be your mentor." He bounded off the Skyledge to the surprised she-cat, and they touched noses together. From there, he yowled: "This meeting is over!" The crowd of cats started to separate a they went to their duties.

Hailfang padded over to Skypaw. "How about we do some battle training today?" Skypaw shrugged. "Okay, that sounds fun." Hailfang nodded. "Good. Let's go to the beach then." Hailfang trotted to the tunnel, with Skypaw following close behind.

When they reached the beach, Skypaw sat down on the soft golden sand. "Did we have to run all the way here?" she panted. Hailfang shrugged. "No, but it helps you a lot. I'll let you have a little rest, but then we start." Skypaw nodded and sighed as Hailfang padded to the stream to drink some water. The apprentice rested her head on her paws. "I wonder, could the prophecy Branchpaw said have anything to do with the new rogues? There's four of them, and Treepaw did say four flames of destruction..." she shook her head as if to clear her head from the thoughts. "I can't accuse them like that without any proof. I'll have to talk to Branchpaw later." She got up when she saw that Hailfang was walking towards her. "Now, let's start the battle training!"

-fancy dot thing-

Skypaw padded into camp, prey in her jaws. After her first lessons of training, Hailfang had suggested that they hunted. She didn't catch much, only a vole, but Hailfang's catch compensated for her lack of prey as he brought in two rabbits and a plump wood pidgoen. They put their loads on the fresh-kill and parted ways, Hailfang going to the warriors den while Skypaw went to the medicine cat's den.

Inside, Honeypelt was busy sorting some herbs with Branchpaw.

"The tansy pile's looking good, and so is the burdock, but we're going to need some more borage and some horsetail. The queens are going to need a lot of borage, and the horsetail's almost run out from when that fox invaded and we needed it for the wounds." she looked up at Skypaw, her paws still on the leaves. "Hello Skypaw. Let me guess, Blizzrardpaw pulled one of her stunts again?"

Skypaw let out a mrrow of amusement, knowing full well the capacity of her adventurous littermate. "Not this time. Actually I wanted to talk to Branchpaw about something." Honeypelt got up and padded closer as Branchpaw did too, intrigued.

"That's good, since I was just about to send him to get some borage and some horsetail in the forest, and he could use an escort. You can talk in the forest if you wish." She gave her two different leaves. "Branchpaw already know what they look like, but just in case, I'll give you these to help."

Skypaw took the leaves in her mouth and beckoned the tom to follow her out of camp. Once they had reached a space that was secluded enough, she told him what was on her mind.

"Okay, do you know what I noticed? The prophecy you got, about the four flames of destruction and all that, well it could mean about the rogues. There are four of them, and rogues are usually known to be dangerous right? But, in the other paw, I like them. They're harmless and innocent, especially little Tinykit. And then there's the 'peace from above' thing. Does that mean StarClan, or something else?"

Skypaw couldn't help but blurb it all out. Branchpaw looked down at his paws, uncertainty flashing in his eyes. "I've been thinking about it too, Skypaw, and I don't know either. It could mean anything." Skypaw sighed, slightly angered at her friend. She forced her fur to lie down flat. "Why did this prophecy have to be so complicated?" she thought to herself. Branchpaw sniffed the air.

"Were supposed to be here for herbs, so let's go get some. There's some borage this way," he said as he padded in a random direction. Skypaw shrugged, not smelling anything unusual, and followed the apprentice.

They stopped at a big tuft of pretty blue flowers, the leaves big and hairy. Branchpaw delicately stripped the leaves off the plant and put them in a pile. He turned to face Skypaw. "Now that you know what borage look like, can you help me find some? I just need the leaves." Skypaw nodded and walked in the forest, scanning the area for the plant. Sure enough, she found some close to the ones Branchpaw had found, and took the leaves off with her claws. She took off most of the leaves, leaving some so the flower wouldn't die, and brought them back to Branchpaw, who was taking off more leaves off a borage plant. He looked at the stack they had, and purred.

"This is great, just enough leaves that we needed. Next is the horsetail. And of course, some catmint. That's always useful, even if it's rare. We don't need to get some, but if we find some, it would be helpfull. Skypaw nodded at his instructions. Branchpaw sniffed the air once more. Skypaw sniffed, but only smelled the regular smells of the forest, plus a mouse that was scurrying nearby. But Branchpaw knew where to go. He marched off in a random direction, and Skypaw followed at his side.

They trotted along until they reached the old twoleg den. She followed him inside. He purred as he walked to a tuft of plants in the corner of the den. "I knew there would be some here!" he meowed.

Skypaw padded closer to the plant to get a closer look. It was a plant with pretty purple flowers and little green leaves. Unlike the borage leaves, these ones smelled good, and made Skypaw's mouth water. Branchpaw picked the leaves off the plant, purring the whole time.

"This is fantastic! I've never seen so much before! He murmured through leaves. Skypaw was curious. "Is this horsetail?" Branchpaw laughed. "No, of course not! This is catmint, and there's so much of it! Usually there's only a couple of shoots or so, but it's grown to a couple of full grown plants! This is amazing!"

Skypaw watched as Branchpaw picked most of the leaves off, and left the old den. She followed, the borage leaves in her mouth.

They walked until they were on the other side of the twoleg den. Some fern-like plants were growing, they're leaves looking like nettles.

"Now this," meowed Branchpaw, "Is horsetail."

He went to the stalks and picked them my the bottom of their stems. "Okay, we're done, and right on time!" he affirmed when he was done.

Branchpaw was right. The sun was going down, sinking behind the trees and turning the ground a honey orange. "Let's go back to camp." he meowed as they walked back.

When they finally reached the camp, it was dusk, and Rainfoot was organizing some more patrols. Skypaw and Branchpaw padded to the medicine cat's den, carrying their loads proudly. When they arrived at the den, Honeypelt was tending to Large-ear, giving him a poultice on his tail and feet.

"What happened?" asked Skypaw. Honeypelt, her eyes still on the poultice, replied. "Some rats near the twoleg place went and attacked Large-ear when he was hunting. Luckily, there wasn't too many, and he killed them off before they could do more damage. He did get a few scratches though."

Large-ear winced at the poultices, and nothing more. Large-ear had been very quiet since her daughter Treepaw's death. Branchpaw nudged his side. "Hi Large-ear. You're going to be fine, don't worry."

Large-ear turned to his son, warmth glowing in his eyes. "Thank you." he murmured. Only when she was done did Honeypelt take her eyes off his wound.

"There, that should do it. You should stay in here for tonight, maybe tomorrow as well." Large-ear nodded and limped over to a nest in the den. He circled it for a bit before lying down, immediately closing his eyes. Her attention turned back to Honeypelt, who was going through all the herbs.

"Where did you find all this catmint Branchpaw! This is amazing!"

"Inside the old twoleg den."

"That explains it. I had a couple of shoots there. I picked what I could a couple of seasons ago, expecting the rest to die that Leaf-bare. Obviously, it didn't!" Branchpaw stood straiter at the praise. "There's also some borage and some horsetail." he mewed.

"Yes, I can see that," mewed his mentor. "While she's here, Skypaw, can you bring some of these borage leaves to Fluffypaw and Lilytuft please? There both going to need them very much. Give half to Fluffypaw and the other half to Lilytuft. After that you can do what-ever, the day's almost done anyway." Skypaw nodded and picked up the hairy leaves with her mouth. She nodded goodbye to Branchpaw and Honeypelt and left. She started to run to the nursery, careful not to drop anything from her precious package.

When she arrived to the nursery, she was immediately pounced on by Nightkit and Spottedkit. She shook them off and put the leaves on the ground.

"Hey! You can't just ambush me like that, I have some important things to give!" Nightkit lifted her head in the air. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Skypaw retaliated. "Some important medicine for Lilytuft and Fluffypaw." Nightkit grumbled, defeated. She and Spottedkit retreated to the back of the nursery to play while Skypaw stayed at the front where the queens were so she could give them their borage. Fluffypaw sniffed curiously at the leaves. "What are these?"

"The're borage leaves that Honeypelt wanted me to give you. It's supposed to help your milk come." Fluffypaw relunctently ate half of the leaves. "They taste horrible, but I trust your medicine cats. If they say it will help, than it probably will."

Skypaw pushed the rest of the leaves to Lilytuft, who ate them without a word. When Skypaw was sure they had both eaten their share, she left the den to go to the fresh-kill pile. Seeing her siblings right next to it eating together, she decided to go and join them. Picking out shrew and a mouse from the pile, she walked over to her littermates.

"Hi everyone!" she greeted as she sat down with her prey. What have you guys been doing today?" Forestpaw lifted his head up from his robin and exclaimed: "Liontail and I went on a border patrol today, and we saw a DarkClan patrol too!" Skypaw was intrigued with his story. "What happened?"

"Well," continued her brother, "One of the cats on the patrol got all mad, thinking we were crossing the border, so Liontail told him to stop being so paranoid, and told him that no one went on the territory. But then, he got madder, and stepped across the border to confront with him. So now, Liontail had to attack him, right? So he gives him a beating he would never forget, and some warnings to his Clan so they wouldn't cross the border anymore! The DarkClan cats were so scared of us, they walked all the way across their border with out saying a word! They were terrified!"

Blizzardpaw laughed. "Or they just didn't want to get Rainfoot mad. Wasn't she on the patrol as well?"

Forestpaw squirmed. "Well, yeah, but I bet you it was just because they didn't want to mess with Liontail again!" Skypaw had different questions.

"Did Liontail tell you who was on the patrol?" Forestpaw thought about it for a while.

"Apparently, there was Petalcloud, Swiftpaw, Streamwhisker, Weedtail and Redpaw. And Brackenfall was the one who attacked him." Icepaw swallowed a bite from her vole and said:

"Me and Duskfoot went hunting today. I caught this vole plus another one." Blizzardpaw scowled.

"Lucky. Quailsong had me change the elder's and the queen's bedding today. I've just finished now. What about you Skypaw?" she asked. Skypaw told them about her day, leaving out her conversation with Branchpaw about the prophecy.

When she finished her last bit of mouse, she yawned and got up. "I'm tired, I'm going to go sleep now. Bye guys!" Her siblings said their goodbyes as well, and Skypaw left to go to the apprentice's den. Inside the den was only Thunderpaw, who was washing his ears. He opened his eyes.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Hi Skypaw! I didn't hear you coming." Skypaw purred. "I'm surprised, I wasn't trying to be stealthy." Thunderpaw purred himself. "Well, you got me. Are you going to sleep as well?" Skypaw yawned as if confirming his question. She lied down in her nest, the soft moss and feathers pulling her farther in the clutches of sleep. "Good-night Thunderpaw." she murmured as she closed her heavy eyes. She could barely hear the whisper that followed next: "Good night Skypaw."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Aww, Thunderpaw's a sweetie! Okay, please R&R, I love reviews and follows and such, they increase the popularity! If you review, or do a follow or something, Tigerstar will give you a cupcake!**

**Tigerstar: NO! **

**Okay, than Firestar will give you a cupcake!**

**Firestar: I have to do what now?**

**Keep on reading and writing!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**


	6. The Gathering

**Hello dear readers! As promised, every reviewer, follower and favoriter(?) will get a cupcake! Um, the only person who reviewed or anything was Cinderstar377. Firestar, come out here please with the cupcakes. **

**Firestar: They have red icing on it! Get it? Because, you know, I have a red-ish pelt?**

**No one likes your joke. **

**Firestar: Thanks, that really boosts my self-esteem.**

**That's wonderful. Wait, how many cupcakes did you make?**

**Firestar: About 150. Why?**

**That's too much! Urrg, I guess I'll have to give one to everybody who reads the chapter. Anyways, I cant remember if i said this in the last chapter, so I'm going to say it now. Im going to be very busy until now until about the middle of October(Gasp! I know, right?), so I wont be posting as regularly as I usually do, maybe about a chapter every two days or so. I just wanted to say that so you guys don't freak out if I don't post that often. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, Firestar will pass the cupcakes while you read!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skypaw quickly finished her mouse. It had been a quarter moon since the rogues had come, and Skypaw was getting ready for her first gathering. She and and her siblings were asked to go, and was so exited, she ready to burst out of her pelt.

"Skypaw!" yowled Icepaw and Blizzardpaw as they came over. "Can you believe it? We're going to the Gathering!" Skypaw got up, her tail twitching with exitement. "Not really, it's so exiting!"

Icepaw exclaimed herself: "I wonder who we're going to see there?"

Skypaw purred. "I wonder what the leaders are going to say? Maybe Littlestar will take that quarrel at the border a little too seriously."

Blizzardpaw rolled her eyes. "I can't wait for a battle with them. I could claw their eyes out and kick them in the-" she was interrupted by a yowl near the tunnel. It was Dewstar, signaling the Gathering party to come.

Skypaw jumped, and raced across the camp to the tunnel. And so, they began their journey to the Island.

Hailfang slowed down from the crowd of running cats to join her by her side. "Hey, are you exited?" Skypaw could barely answer. "Yeah-pant-I-pant-am-pant-very exited to-pant-see the-pant-Clans!" Hailfang let out a mrrow of amusement. "That's good," he said, not even looking tired one bit. "You should be. Its nice to see all the Clans and their warriors. Just make sure not to give anything away. We might be in peace right now, but the deputies and warriors are going to try to sneak information out of young apprentices like you. Keep on your guard, and watch what you say." The apprentice nodded, and continued to race across the territory.

They finally stopped in front of an old twoleg bridge leading to the Island. Skypaw could smell the scent of other cats on the other side. Dewstar waited a bit, than strode across the bridge to the Island with dignity and power in his strides. Skypaw ran across the bridge, excitement flowing through her veins. When he was on the other side, a gasp escaped from her voice.

The Island was circled with trees and undergrowth, and in center was a grassy clearing. In the middle of the clearing, a gnarled tree stood. The top of the tree was burnt and black with soot, the cause for the the tree's small size. Around the tree and the clearing, cats of all ages mingled around, mingling around, telling their news, sharing tongues, or simply waiting for their leaders to talk.

Skypaw was right about to launch into the meeting when a big white paw blocked her way: It was Hailfang, standing in front her. He bent down to her level and whispered. "Remember about what we talked about, and try to make friends with the other apprentices, but keep your distance as well. One day we could be allies, the next enemies."

Skypaw nodded at his wise words. (Quick A/N: Firestar: Here's your cupcake!)The second he removed his paw she ran into the mass of cats.

Scents surrounded her as she went in. She recognized the fishy smell of WaterClan right away, but couldnt smell the reek of DarkClan anywhere. "They must not have come yet," she thought. She sniffed the air again. An unfamiliar smell, the smell of grass, dust and rabbits mixed together reached her nose. "That must be BreezeClan," she thought. Skypaw had never smelled them before, since they were on the other side of both WaterClan and DarkClan.

She scanned the area for apprentices. A group of apprentices that Skypaw had never met before were talking between themselves a couple of fox-lengths away, and she decided to join them. She padded over to the group.

One of them looked exactly like Spottedkit, only instead of different shades of brown, the she-cat was golden with black spots. The other apprentice, a tom, was a solid brown. He wasn't light brown, nor dark, just plain brown. The last apprentice was a a white and cream tom. When the black and golden she-cat saw her, she greeted her joyfully.

"Hello! What's your name?" Skypaw sat down next to her. "My name's Skypaw. I'm a new LightningClan apprentice!" The golden she-cat meowed back: "Me and Milkpaw are BreezeClan apprentices. Hawkpaw here is from WaterClan. My name's Leopardpaw by the way." Skypaw purred in her spot. "Nice to meet you all!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see some mouvement by the bridge. All the apprentices turned their heads to see Littlestar come in with his DarkClan party. Skypaw turned to her new friends: "I have to go find my mentor now, the Gathering's probably going to start soon." the apprentices nodded themselves, and Skypaw could hear Leopardpaw's voice when she left: "Bye Skypaw!"

Skypaw found her mentor talking with some RiverClan warriors. She looked around the place. "Woah, what's with all the DarkClan warriors?" she asked him, aware of all the excess warriors Littlestar had brought. Hailfang smiled.

"That question brings on a story. Most of those warriors are apprentices that are going to want to celebrate their warrior names at this Gathering." Skypaw was curious. "Why are there so many at the same time?" Hailfang nodded.

"Now this is the story part. Back when Dewstar was the deputy Dewspots, and Sorrelstar reigned, green-cough exploded into all four of the Clans. Every Clan lost a Clan member at that time, and DarkClan suffered the most. Their Clan was almost wiped out, there was such few warriors and members. Seeing the carnage and all their dead family members, the queens and she-cats made a pact to repopulate their Clan. A lot of the mates and kits didn't make it, but DarkClan preserved. Finally, the green-cough had stopped, and the kits were born, many on the same weeks or even days as the others. Now, those kits are all grown up and are warriors tonight." Skypaw nodded, satisfied by the story. Yet, it brought on new questions.

"Did LightningClan suffer like that?" Hailfang shook his head.

"No, not at all. In fact, LightningClan suffered the least."

Skypaw purred, relived that her elders didn't have to face that much of an abomination. "What about the other Clans?"

"After DarkClan, it was WaterClan, then BreezeClan, then us."

Before Skypaw could ask another question, the leaders yowled from the top of their branches, bringing the Gathering to a start. Littlestar went first.

"Prey is running well in DarkClan, and we have six new warriors tonight: Acornnose, Swiftfang, Mousestep, Redfeather, Pondwillow and Larkfur. Unfortunately, one of our apprentices, Talonpaw, had died earlier last moon, and will be missed by all." Skypaw pricked her ears at that news. "Looks like Treepaw wasn't the only fatality this moon." she thought. "We have also chased away some rogues that were on our territory." She saw Dewstar's fur stand up slightly, then go down again as he tried to keep calm. Windstar went next:

"BreezeClan is doing well, and the rabbits run fast, yet not fast enough for our warriors. But, we are sad to say that one of our elders, Spiderpelt, had died. We also had some trouble with some rogues, but we chased them out."

Skypaw could see Hailfang dig his claws in the dirt below him. It was Shellstar's turn to talk now.

"The fish are flowing slowly, making them easier to catch. We have also suffered a loss, our elder Ashtail. We have also seen the rogues you were talking about, Windstar. We pushed them out of the territory quite easily."

Dewstar stepped fowards, his eyes closed, trying to keep calm. It was his turn to speak.

"We have also suffered the loss of our apprentice Treepaw. And about the rogues you fought off, they were not menacing, they were looking for help. One of them was kitting."

Littlestar interrupted him. "Pff, yeah right! She didn't even look like she was kitting! They were simply looking for weakness to use against us!" Dewstar didn't falter.

"Because of the pregnant she-cat, and their hardships at their home, they were accepted into the Clan. Besides, they are eager to learn, and are loyal to LightningClan." Littlestar face erupted into rage.

"This is an abomination, Dewstar! I do not believe those rogues were asking for help! I think they were spying on us, and once you found out about their information, you let them stay!"

Windstar looked at him with no expression. "It would make sense." Shellstar didn't say a word. Littlestar erupted once more: "I shall come tommorow at sunhigh to see the kit and her mother. If I do not, we shall declare war on LightningClan!" Windstar nodded. "I shall come too. Your story seems a little far-fetched since the queen showed no signs of kitting." Shellstar, who was an ally with Dewstar, shook his head. "I shall come too. I want to see the proof myself."

Dewstar smiled, knowing the kit would be there. "Fine. LightningClan, we are leaving now!" And with that, he leaped off the Burnt Tree and strode off to the Twoleg bridge. Hailfang followed him, and Skypaw followed him in turn.

Along the trip back to camp, she thought about the situation. "The leaders are going to have a big surprise once they see the kit!" she thought this and more as they walked under the silver moon.

-(fancy dot thing)-

Skypaw padded into camp. She had returned from hunting earlier to see the reaction the leaders would have about Tinykit. Hailfang had let her since he wanted to see the scene too. She put her catches on the fresh-kill pile and waited by the apprentice' den.

Sure enough, at sunhigh, like they had said, the leaders emerged from the camp tunnel. Dewstar was waiting for them, sitting proudly in front of the entrance to the nursery. Littlestar came in front of him.

"Dewstar, we will see the kit now," he ordered, confidence in his voice. "Happily," replied Dewtstar as he slipped inside the den. He came back out with a little white kit in its jaws, mewling for its mother. Fluffypaw followed him, pride in her eyes.

Littlestar and Windstar stared at the now suckling kit with wide eyes. Shellstar just looked amazed.

"Well, those rogues wouldn't have been good enough in DarkClan anyway." sneered Littlestar as he walked away from the camp to the tunnel, escorted by Nutnose.

Windstar shrugged. "It dosent really mater to BreezeClan, as an addition or a foe. Thank you for showing me Dewstar." she left the camp escorted by Lakebreeze. Shellstar looked down at his paws. "I'm sorry Dewstar, I should not have doubted you." he turned to Fluffypaw. "Your kit looks very strong," he said as if they were clanmates. "I am exited to meet her in battle later on." he then left the den, escorted by Tigermoon. Skypaw purred. "That was awesome!" she thought. "We sure showed them!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: And the leaders have been powned. If you do the usual stuff(reviewing and stuff like that) Mistystar will give you a muffin, because I heard that someone wanted that. (You know who you are...lol) Yay. I'm too tired to write anymore. Goodnight.**

**Mistystar: Wait! I wanted to say something!**

**Too bad, I'm going to sleep.**

***Falls on random fluffy bed* Zzz...**

**Zzz... Zzz...**

**Mistystar: Fine, sleepy pants, I'll just have to say it on the next chapter! Goodbye everyone!**

**~Puzzlefreak14(Mistystar, signing off!)**


	7. Lilytuft's kits

**A/N: Hello, fanfiction members or guests! Here is a new chapter! I have to take advantage of the week end when it comes, so I'm posting a new chapter quicker than I thought I would. Thanks to Cinderstar377, who reviewed. You get a... What was it? A muffin from Mistystar? Yeah, I think it was. Didn't Mistystar want to say something after I passed out? **

**Mistystar: Yes I did!**

**Alright, spit it out. Just not on the muffin, that's important. **

**Mistystar: RiverClan is awesome!**

**That's it?**

**Mistystar: Yep!**

**...**

**Okay, good for you. Now please break the fourth wall and give Cinderstar377 the muffin.**

**Mistystar: *breaks the fourth wall and hands him/her the muffin***

**Cinderstar377:OMG THANK YOU MISTYSTAR! :D**

**Can we get on with the chapter please? Thanks. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half a moon had passed since the leaders saw Tinykit, and Skypaw had learned a lot since than. She was showing Hailfang what she had learned in battle training, testing it on Forestpaw, who was doing the same thing with his mentor Liontail. The two older toms were sitting on the sidelines, watching the battle intently.

Skypaw crouched, ready to spring. The two siblings were panting from their fight, both equal with their fighting. If she wanted to win, she would have to be creative with her moves, and Skypaw was intent on doing so.

Forestpaw lunged, and Skypaw nimbly dodged it, giving him a swipe to the muzzle. He leaped back away from Skypaw, but she followed him. Forestpaw lunged with his jaws once more, aiming for her front left foot. He was faster this time, and caught it with his teeth, pining Skypaw to her spot. Skypaw retaliated by giving blows to the face with sheathed claws, causing him to let go, dazed. Skypaw judged what to do next:

"Forestpaw is a little bigger than me, but that's good enough for this move."

She leapt onto his back, trying to grip on without using her claws, remembering one of the basic rules of training. She could see Hailfang nodding, and Liontail shouted: "Roll on your back!"

Forestpaw turned over in the sand, ready to squish his attacker. Skypaw nimbly leapt away and batted his now exposed belly.

Forestpaw got up, determination glinting in his eyes. Skypaw stood, panting, waiting for his attack. Just as he was about to launch, a shape exploded from the forest lining the beach. It was Goldenheart, Liontail's littermate. She paused to catch her breath, and exclaimed: "Lilytuft is having her kits!"

Liontail got up, fueled with new energy. "Let's go!" he said quickly. He turned to his apprentice. "You did good Forestpaw, today's battle training is over." And with that, he leapt into the undergrowth, followed by Goldenheart.

Hailfang looked at both of the apprentices, then at the forest. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hailfang ran into the forest, with Forestpaw and Skypaw at his heels.

An ear-splitting screech filled the air as they came closer and closer to the camp. "Lilytuft," thought Skypaw as she ran as fast as she could, her tail streaming behind her in the wind. The screeches came louder and louder as they came into camp.

When they finally arrived, the camp was crowded around the entrance to the nursery. Another screech escaped from the den and made Skypaw flinch. Finally, it stopped. Honeypelt poked her head out of the nursery, pride in her mew. "Two toms and a she-cat." she announced. Yowls of delight erupted through the camp. Liontail went inside the den, and Skypaw padded to the opening for a peak.

Inside, Lilytuft lay on a nest of moss and feathers, smiling weakly at the three bundles of fur that we're nursing at her side. Honeypelt and Branchpaw stood by, watching the kits and picking up any herbs they didn't need or use during the birth. Liontail laughed, looking at his kits warmly. "There so beautiful, my kits are so beautiful!" he looked at Lilytuft. "What did you name them?" Lilytuft lifted her head to him feebly. "I wanted to wait for you." Liontail sat down next to her. "Thank you. Can I name this one?" he pointed his tail to the golden she-cat. "I want to name her Sandkit, because her pelt looks like the color of sand." Lilytuft licked another one, a pale brown tom. "This one will be my little Shrewkit, and the other one here will be Wheatkit. Do you like those too?" Liontail's purring filled the den. "They're perfect names for my perfect kits."

Skypaw purred herself. "Those kits are so cute! They're going to be good warriors when they grow up, maybe one of my apprentices!" she thought. She popped her head from its spot and padded across the camp to the fresh-kill pile. The run had made her tired and hungry, so she was ready to fuel herself up once more. She picked out a small squirrel from the pile and started to eat.

She noticed that Thunderpaw came out of the crowd of cats, glancing around fast, as if looking for something. His eyes than saw Skypaw. He smiled, and across the camp to the fresh-kill pile. Picking out a dove, he settled beside Skypaw.

"Hello Skypaw." Skypaw swallowed a piece of her squirrel.

"Hi Thunderpaw. Did you see Lilytuft's new kits? There so cute!" Thunderpaw purred. "Yes they are. I'd like to have kits someday, when I have a mate. Do you think so too?"

Skypaw thought for a second. "Yeah, I'd like too as well, but not before being a warrior for a little while. I wouldn't like being stuck in the nursery for that long."

"Who do you think the next parents are going to be? Kit-wise?"

"I'm not really sure, but Foxpaw and Blizzardpaw have been hanging around each other for a while now."

Thunderpaw nodded, understanding her claim. The two apprentices were often seen talking too each other at night in the apprentice's den. Blizzardpaw would claim that she was just asking him questions, but both of them knew it was probably more. Goldenheart padded next to Thunderpaw.

"Thunderpaw, we're going to go on a hunting patrol soon. If you want, Skypaw can come too." Skypaw smiled. She wanted to stretch her legs anyway, and this would be the perfect opportunity to do it. Thunderpaw nodded.

"Okay, let's go. Skypaw, you're coming, right?" "Of course!" she replied. "Let me just finish my squirrel." Goldenheart nodded.

"Sure, we're not leaving now anyway, so you still have some time. I'll call you when we have to go." And with that, she left for the warrior's den. Thunderpaw smiled.

"I bet you I can catch more prey than you," he challenged. Skypaw smirked. "You're on. I'm telling you right now though, you better get ready to lose." Thunderpaw smiled. "We'll see who's going to lose after this." he said.

Goldenheart walked over right as Skypaw finished her squirrel. "We're leaving now." Thunderpaw nodded and followed her, and Skypaw did as well. The patrol also had Vinewhisker and Snowpelt, who scowled at the apprentices when they came close. Skypaw turned her head, avoiding his menacing glare.

Goldenheart, who was leading the patrol, bounded through the tunnel, followed by the rest of the patrol.

-fancy dot thing-

Skypaw slowly moved fowards. She was stalking a sparrow that was pecking at the ground, intent on his worm. Skypaw slowly crept closer and closer, not daring to make a sound. When she was close, she pounced, careful not to disturb the forest floor in her jump. The sparrow realized his fate at the last moment, and before he could sound the alarm, Skypaw jumped on it and killed it with a swift bite to the back of the neck.

She purred, glad of her catch. It would be added to her stock of prey she had caught so far. She buried under a tall tree, and stopped to scent more prey. Looking up, she saw a hawk, circling the sky to find some mice.

"I have an idea that will beat Thunderpaw for sure!" she unburied a mouse she had caught earlier and set it aside on a clearing.

Backing up, she watched the sky for the hawk's movements. She waited patiently until the hawk started to dive. It dove unto the mouse, falling right for her trap. She sprang on the hawk, aiming the neck like her regular catches.

The hawk fell under Skypaw's weight and flapped its wings in a desperate attempt to fly away. It even tried to claw Skypaw off with its beak, but she was too far on its back for it to reach her. She kept biting harder and harder until the hawk died.

Skypaw dropped the hawk. It was sure to beat what Thunderpaw had caught any day. She dragged the hawk's body as she went to unbury her catches. She arranged them in a pile. So far, she had one pidgeon, three mice, two robins, a sparrow, a vole, and the crowning piece, the hawk. Wondering how she was going to carry it all, she stopped when she saw Shimmerfur walking through the forest.

"Hi Skypaw." she saw Skypaw's pile. "Wow, that's a lot of prey. Do you want me to help you bring it back to your patrol, than to camp?" Skypaw happily said yes, grateful for the help. "I just need you to put it separately in the camp. Me and Thunderpaw are having a hunting contest, and I want to show him how much fresh-kill I caught." Her mother purred. "Apprentices and their little competitions. Let's go meet the patrol."

Skypaw and her mother picked up the prey she had killed and quickly brought it over to the patrol's meeting spot. Goldenheart's eyes widened at the sight of the hawk, and came over. "Congradulations, Skypaw. You caught this yourself?"Skypaw nodded, proud of her work.

Thunderpaw came in the small clearing with his load of prey. He came in with two rabbits, a vole, and three mice. His jaw dropped when he saw the hawk. "You win, by far. I thought I wouldve topped you off with my rabbits, but, yeah, I was wrong. And you still have other stuff."

He lowered his gaze to his paws. "You win." Skypaw purred and jumped around him. "I told you!"

In the time of the crowning, the other patrol members had gathered, prey dangling from their jaws. The patrol had done good today, and the Clan would be well fed. Goldenheart nodded at the patrol, and they made their way, back to the LightningClan camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little short, I'm kinda getting busier and busier. I might not update as frequently as I usually do, but do not worry, I will not abandon my fans! *Epic pose* Keep on reading and writing! **

**~Puzzlefreak14**


	8. Branchpaw goes to the Mooncave

**A/N: IM SO SORRY!**

**I'm sorry! I kinda neglected my story. It's not like I had writers block, I knew what I wanted to write, it's just... I don't know, time I guess. I write this on my bus with my iPod since I have two hours to kill in it(going to school and back)so I type, but then I get distracted by a game or something, and I lose time. Sorry go the wait, please forgive me!**

**This chapter is in Branchpaw's POV. Why? Because this specific chapter revolves mostly around him. So yeah. Thanks to Cinderstar377 and ScartalonTheWarrior who both reviewed, followed, or did something else that helps me and my story. You will both get a blueberry pie from a mysterious guest! You'll find out who he/she is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy the chapter! I hope you guys like blueberries. I don't.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Branchpaw sighed, looking down at the crispy marigold. "These leaves are all dead. I'll have to get some more." he thought. He stepped outside of the den. A cold wind ruffled his pelt and made him shiver. "Leaf-fall is coming," he thought, "which leads to Leaf-bare, and of course, green-cough," he sighed once more. "I'll have to gather the leaves when I find them."

He walked in the middle of camp, heading for the camp entrance. He nodded to Moonfur, before trotting in the tunnel.

After a bit of the tunnel's darkness, the light welcomed him back as he emerged from the other end.

He sniffed the air around him. The faint scent of marigold licked his nose, then disappeared as a breeze blew it away. He followed the faint scent as it lead him twisting around trees and bushes.

Finally, he arrived to his the source of the scent, a small cluster of green bushes, dotted with golden yellow flowers. "Marigold," he purred, "Just what I was looking for."

Branchpaw delicately picked the leaves off with his claws, careful not to break the precious flower. He sat down when he was done, looking at his pile. "That's all I need," he thought. He picked up the leaves with his jaws and ran back to camp.

On his way, he ran into Skypaw, who was hunting. "Hi Branchpaw!" she exclaimed, her cheery voice scaring the mouse she was stalking. She looked around, then leaned in closer to Branchpaw. "Are you thinking about the prophecy?" Branchpaw nodded.

"All the time."

"Well, did you figure anything out? Because I'm stumped about it."

Branchpaw shook his head. "Nope, nothing."

Skypaw sighed, a look of exasperation on her face. "I really think you should tell Honeypelt or Dewstar. They would figure it out in no time flat!"

Branchpaw sat down, licking the marigold juice of his paws. "Look, me and Honeypelt are going to the Mooncave tonight, so we can see if StarClan tells us anything."

"It's been three moons since the prophecy came and every time you went to the Mooncave since then they've given you no more information."

"Well, maybe the'll give me a some hints this time!" he yowled, getting slightly frustrated at his friend.

She looked away, thinking. "I'm sorry for being so frustrated," she said after a while, "It's just that, this prophecy seems so important, and it worries me that we have no leads whatsoever. Just, do your best, okay?" Branchpaw nodded, then changed the subject.

"You know what I noticed over the past moons?" Skypaw got a puzzled look. "How Thunderpaw keeps looking at you. I think he likes you." Skypaw's jaw gaped wide open. "No way! Me and Thunderpaw are just friends! I mean, he is nice and all, but yeah, he's my friend, and nothing more. Though, he is good looking..."

Branchpaw purred at his friend's discomfort. The signs of Thunderpaw's love were apparent over the past few moons, and Skypaw's was too. Even if she said they were just friends like she and Branchpaw was, he had eyes, and saw them sharing tongues, or hunting together at night. He purred even louder. Skypaw pouted. "Shut up!" she half laughed, half yowled. "Shut Branchpaw purred even louder. "Well, I have to get going now, and I'm guessing Hailfang will want to know what you've been doing all this time." he turned around to head into camp: "Bye Skypaw!" he meowed before leaving. Skypaw meowed the same. Satisfied, he leaped back into the forest.

Once he reached the camp, Honeypelt came from the medicine cat's den to see him. "Branchpaw, can you go see Finchwing, please? He says his joints are bugging him again, and I have to go see Blizzardpaw. She tore a claw from climbing a tree, so I have to fix that." Branchpaw nodded to her mentor, and headed to the medicine cat's den to pick out the herbs needed for his joints. Picking up the herbs he would need, he strolled on over to to elders's den.

Inside, Mistyfur was sleeping along with Leaftail. Finchwing was finishing the rest of a raven that an apprentice probably brought. He went to Finchwing. "Hello, Finchwing. You said your joints we're sore?" Finchwing sighed, obviously relieved that the apprentice had come. "Yes, and they've been like that ever since that rain hit us last night! Can you please fix them?"

The apprentice started to sort the herbs he brought. "I can't fix them, but I can ease the pain." Finchwing rolled his eyes. "It dosent really matter, as long as they don't bug me. I miss the walks on the forest that these old legs prevent me from doing sometimes."

Branchpaw nodded, half listening, half not as Finchwing kept talking about his times as a warrior. Branchpaw just concentrated on correctly applying the medicine.

"Thank you," he said when he was finished. The old tom tilted his head. "You remind me of so much of Morningfeather." Branchpaw was puzzled. "Morningfeather?"

Finchwing shifted his legs on the bedding, trying to get more comfortable in his nest. "He was the medicine cat before Honeypelt, and was also my brother." he sighed and thought, as if trying to piece his memories together.

"He was always so dedicated to being a medicine cat. I remember when we were apprentices. I would ask him to come race with me or climb or a tree, but he would always say no, and only go if the Clan didn't need him. And he was so nice to his patients, you would want to get sick just so he could take care of you!"

Branchpaw laughed at his words. He noticed that he lowered his head and got a somber look in his eyes. "But then, disaster struck. A terrible sickness swept over the Clan. Morningfeather worked so hard, that the day the epidemic was over, he died of exhaustion."

Branchpaw was shocked at his words, yet he understood his pain. He too felt agony when Treepaw, his sister, had died. He licked the elderly tom on the head. "It's okay Finchwing. Morningfeather is waiting for you in StarClan, don't forget that." A slight smile formed on Finchwing's face. "Thank you." he whispered. He gave him one last sympathetic lick on the head before leaving the elder's den, sorrow piercing his heart.

-(Fancy dot thing)-

Branchpaw ate his traveling herbs quietly. He and Honeypelt were going to the Mooncave soon, and Bramchpaw didn't want hunger to stop him in the middle of the way. He sat up when he was done. Honeypelt was waiting for him at the mouth of the den. "Let's go," she said before trotting away. Branchpaw obeyed without an answer. They left the camp and made their way to the DarkClan border.

At the bridge, Emberpelt was sitting down, waiting for the LightningClan cats. Litchenfrost was right next to him, watching the cats with interest. The former apprentice had received his full name only a moon ago.

Honeypelt padded over to them. "Greetings, Emberpelt, Litchenfrost." The two tons nodded, and Branchpaw meowed his greetings as well. "I'm sure the other cats are waiting for us at the other side. Let's go!" meowed Emberpelt as he bounded away. The others followed silently.

At the other side of DarkClan's territory, Rootfur, the RiverClan medicine cat, was waiting with BreezeClan's medicine cat, Pineheart. Pineheart licked his paw, his eyes slits as he passed it over his ears. He lifted an eyelid open when he heard the others coming. "Hello, you four. We should go now, it's almost time."

Branchpaw nodded without a word and followed the other cats as they pelted across the BreezeClan fields. They ran for quite a while until the came to a massive round rock jutting out of the ground. It was huge, bigger than any twoleg, and gradually slopped down. In the front of it was a large black hole.

Branchpaw and the cats went in without hesitation. He and the other medicine cats walked down the cave, with the occasional drip of water that stopped the eery silence. The slope finally stopped, revealing flat ground. In the middle of it was a small puddle, rippling from the water the dripped into it from the ceiling. On the sides of the cave, stuck in the rock, was chunks of light colored stones, different to the gray rock they were stuck to.

The cats padded closer to the lonely puddle. Honeypelt was the first to speak: "Branchpaw, you have trained with me for many moons. I think it is time for you to become a full-fledged medicine cat."

Branchpaw was taken aback. "Really?" he spoke in a kit-like fashion. Honeypelt purred. "Of course." She stared at the puddle.

"I, Honeypelt, medicine cat of LightningClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Branchpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Branchpaw's tail twitched as he spoke: "I do."

"Than by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Branchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Branchstripe. StarClan honors your determination and your entusiasm, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of LightningClan."

The other medicine cats meowed themselves: "Branchstripe! Branchstripe! Branchstripe!" Bramchstripe beamed for his new name and status. His mentor spoke one more: "Branchstripe shall be the first to drink from the puddle when the time comes."

They waited in the silence for what seemed like hours, but was actually minutes. Slowly, the picture of a half-moon rose to the middle of the puddle. Once it was in place, the rocks on the sides of the Mooncave began to shine like stars, and the cave was bathed in multiple silver lights.

Branchstripe padded to the pool and lapped at the cool water. He settled down to sleep. As he closed his eyes, he could see the others lapping at the water. It was then that the sleep over took him and he fell into its darkness.

Branchstripe woke up to the smell of mice. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar lush forest, filled with the familiar bounty of prey. "I'm in StarClan!" He thought.

Out of a bush came a small brown she-cat. She stared at Branchstripe and he exclaimed: "Treepaw! I miss you so much!" Treepaw looked at him with the same staring eyes.

"Congratulations on your new name, Branchstripe." Branchstripe purred. "Thanks! Are you doing well in StarClan? This is the first time I can actually talk to you!"

"Of course I am, this is StarClan," replied the deceased aprrentice. "And the other times, I couldn't talk to you because it wasn't the right time."

Branchpaw frowned, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I understand your confusion about the prophecy, but I waited, seeing if you could figure it out. But, it seems you and Skypaw need a little hint."

"You just changed the subject! Wait, hint? Please tell me Treepaw, I need to know all of this! What's the peace, is it StarClan?"

Treepaw ignored his questions. "It's no secret Branchstripe. You already know what the four flames are. In a quarter moon from now, watch closely. You might find your answers then, if your wise enough to see them."

As she spoke the last word, she slowly began to fade. Her eyes seemed to stare past him as she said: "The peace from above shall rain and quench the four flames of destruction and it's many sparks."

Branchstripe closed his eyes as the prophecy swarmed in his ears and his ears. It was finally stopped by the interrupting sound of a drop of water hitting the ground. He opened his eyes. He was back in the Mooncave. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Rootfur was already up, washing his tail. The others were just starting to get up. "The others look like they had a normal, happy dream," he thought. "What am I going to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, confusion and new names! Okay, Blueberry pie from...(drumroll)...Jayfeather! Yay!**

**Jayfeather: *Grumble* Here you go, twolegs. Enjoy your sugary treats. Wait, where are you two? *Flails paws around wildly* ****AAAAARRRG!**

**Yeeeeaaah, I kinda forgot he's blind. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, enjoy the pie! If you guys review or something, you will get a cinnamon bun from Lionblaze! Yay! Keep on reading and writing!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**


	9. New apprentices! Guess who

**A/N: Hello dear readers or whatnot. Thanks once more for reading this story, and this chapter. I really don't know what to say so I'm rambling. Oh yeah! I did say last time that whoever reviewed or followed or favorited or whatever would get a cinnamon bun from Lionblaze! **

**Lionblaze: What's up! Here's the cinnamon buns. What, was is a cinnamon bun? What does it tastes like? *takes out pack of cinnamon buns and shovels them in mouth. OH MY STARCLAN THESE ARE AWESOME! *Runs out back door to get more***

**Well, that was unexpected. Thank goodness he didn't eat the ones for the reviewers and such. Here you go, you(meaning Cinderstar377)can eat them while you read! Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skypaw trotted across camp, moss overflowing from her jaws. Hailfang had told her to clean Dewstar's bedding, and she had to admit, it wasn't her favorite task. "Come to think about it," she thought to herself, "I don't think it's anybody's favorite task."

She padded to the cave that was the leader's den. It had ivy spilling over from the top to create a sort of barrier from prying eyes. She pushed on through the leaves and tendrils. The den inside was dark, apart from a single shaft of light that flowed into the den like a thin river of honey. At the far side in the den, in a spot where Dewstar could see the whole den without geting blinded by the light, was his nest.

She padded over to it and prodded it with a paw. It was crusty and was clogged with silvery fur. "This is in desperate need of a clean-up," she started to undo all the dry and filthy bedding. She worked steadily, and not once during that time did Dewstar or anybody come in.

When she was done, she stepped back to admire her work. "Perfect!" she thought.

Suddenly, Dewstar came in the den. "Skypaw," he called. Skypaw turned her head to the leader.

"Yeah?"

"I'm starting a ceremony now, and I would like if you are present, not in here cleaning up my den."

"Thanks Dewstar, and it's okay, I was done anyway!" Dewstar nodded his head and brought it back from the cave. Skypaw followed suit. Instead of taking the way Dewstar did, to go to the Skyledge, she took the way down to the camp.

She took her place near the Skyledge as Dewstar reached the tip of the jutting boulder. He yowled: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Skyledge!"

Skypaw watched as cats poured out from dens or spaces to join to the front of the camp. Rainfoot went and sat directly beneath the Skyledge. She heard Tinykit exclaim from the nursery: "What's going on mommy?" Fluffypaw replied: "Dewstar's calling a meeting,"

Dewstar looked down at his Clan. "By naming apprentices, we show that LightningClan is strong. Nightkit and Spottedkit, please step fowards."

Nightkit bounded on top of the Skyledge, revealing her exitement. Spottedkit, however, trotted over silently. Only her sparkling eyes betrayed her calm demeanor. They sat next to Dewstar, who yowled across the camp: "I ask StarClan to watch over you two and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." he looked at Spottedkit. Spottedkit, from this day on you shall be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor shall be Large-ear."

The white and brown tom looked up, and walked to the Skyledge, using his legs to propel himself to the top.

"Large-ear, you were mentor to Liontail, and he is a credit to our Clan. I hope you pass on all you know to Spottedpaw.". The two cats touched noses and went to the bottom of the Skyledge. Dewstar turned to Nightkit. "Nightkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor shall be Badgerpelt."

Dewstar waited till the black and white tom was on the Skyledge. "Badgerpelt, you were mentor to Rainfoot, and she is the one of the best deputies a leader could ever ask for. I hope you pass on all you know to young Nightpaw."

The two cats touched noses, and with the other two cats, they climbed down the Skyledge. The Clan started calling their names, and Skypaw joined in joyfully.

"Spottedpaw! Nightpaw! Spottedpaw! Nightpaw!

The two newly made apprentices grinned, getting congrats and praises from the Clan. Large-ear and Badgerpelt padded to Spottedpaw and Nightpaw, whispered in their ears. Bigger smiles than before stretched on their faces, and they bounded through the camp tunnel.

Skypaw smiled herself. She did exactly that on her first day as an apprentice. "But Treepaw died," she thought grimly. She shook her head roughly. "I still have a mission to do," she thought, remembering what Branchstripe told her a quarter-moon ago:

"In a quarter-moon, watch for anything suspicious in camp!"

The blue and white apprentice didn't want to disappoint him, especially if this had to do with the prophecy, so she agreed to watch with him.

Skypaw looked around camp. Normal things were happening, as far as she was concerned. Moonfur was sharing a plump thrush with Icicleshade, her mate. Sunsplash, now free from the nursery, was moving some moss to the warrior's den. "I'll have to help her with that after," she mumbled to herself.

She continued to scan the camp for interesting material. Lilytuft's kits, who were just beginning to see the world around them, were stumbling around, eyes wide to the Clan's activities.

She turned her head to the medicine cat's den. From her angle, she could see Honeypelt sorting some herbs she just collected. Glancing at the camp tunnel, she made out nothing unusual, except Foxpaw, Clawpaw, Fluffypaw and Shadow paw slinking through the entrance, trying not to catch any attention. "Wait, What?" she thought as she looked at their suspicious demeanor.

Before she could confront them, however, Snowpelt came and beat her to it. "Where are you four going?" he asked icily. The four cats froze. Shadowpaw slowly turned around. "Well, um... We were going hunting! Right guys?" he asked as he turned around. The three others shook their heads nervously. Snowpelt scowled. "Go, but be back by Moon-high," he said, looking up at the sky to see the slowly climbing moon. "Y-yes, Snowpelt!" said Foxpaw nervously. They left silently, glancing back sometimes to see if Snowpelt was following them.

Skypaw cocked her head sideways in confusion. "I wonder if they were telling the truth?" She kept staring at the tunnel that night, waiting for any signs of the former-rogues return or anything else that seemed suspicious. The only thing she noticed was Snowpelt going out a few moments after the rogues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This chapter is short, I think. Sorry about not updating as much as before, I've been busy lately. I have an English project due next week, and I actually had a test today. So yeah. Um, I decided to put random fun facts at the end of each chapter now, just to make it more fun. And I'm thinking about something else to make my stories better, too! It involves drawings! Keep on reading and writing!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**

**Fun Fact: Blizzardpaw and Icepaw are based off my two best friends.**


	10. New warrior (guess again!)

**A/N: Bonjour tout le monde de l'univers de Fanfiction! Comment ça va? Ça va bien pour moi aussi, merci! Pourquoi est-ce que je parle en français? Je ne sais pas, je le voulais. Voici une autre chapitre pour Mystères des forêts. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Ne craignez pas, je vais changer en anglais maintenant.**

**Okay, dont worry, your computer still works, it didn't give you the wrong FanFic. It was me, Puzzlefreak14! Yeah, it might be stereotypic because I'm Canadian(it says on my profile), but yeah, I am fluid in French. I understand it, talk it, the whole deal. Why did I say that? I don't know, because. In case you want to know what that message said, just go on a translating site or something. Don't worry, it's not important to the story, it's just some random drabble. Thanks to Ginnystar who added my story to his/her alerts, Cinderstar377 for reviewing and Swiftstar1 for doing both of those. Now, on with the show! Or fanfiction, whatever. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skypaw sniffed, looking around. A faint scent of mouse flickered to her nose. She sniffed again, trying to pin-point the mouse's location. "Aha!" she thought as she found the mouse. It was nibbling on an acorn about couple fox-lengths away.

The apprentice dropped into the hunter's crouch, a crouch she knew all too well. Creeping slowly on her haunches, she made her way to the mouse, trying not to alert it of her presence.

Finally, she pounced. The mouse didn't know he was there until she landed on it. The mouse squirmed a bit, trying to break free, but Skypaw quickly silenced it with a swift bite to the neck. Smiling, she buried it near a large oak tree before setting out to hunt for more.

Padding through the forest, she was so intent on sniffing for her new catch, that she didn't notice the dark yellow tom that was running through the undergrowth, not paying attention either. The two bumped into each other with a large "thump!"

Skypaw glared at her obstacle. "Thunderpaw! What are you doing here?" she asked, with her being far in the heart of LightningClan territory. Thunderpaw smirked. "I could say the same about you."

Skypaw got up and sighed. "Hailfang told me to go hunting, so I came here."

"Well," meowed Thunderpaw proudly, "I'm doing my assessment."

Skypaw gasped. "Really? That means if you pass, you'll be a warrior!"

The large apprentice nodded proudly. Compared to when Skypaw first started being an apprentice, he had grown to a rather large size. If you didn't know better, you would've thought he was a warrior. "Goldenheart told me to hunt here. So far I'm doing good, I think. I caught a thrush, four mice, a squirrel and a rabbit."

Skypaw smiled at his friend, proud for him. She told him her catches so far: two mice, two squirrels, a robin and a bluejay.

Thunderpaw nodded himself, interested in his friend. "Well, I've got to go hunt some more. Goldenheart's probably watching us now, and I don't want her to think we were talking the whole time!" With one powerful bound, he leaped into a thick bush, disappearing from Skypaw's view.

Skypaw shrugged, and leaped herself into the undergrowth, but in a different direction. She didn't want to bother Thunderpaw with his assessment, or catch some prey that he could get.

-(Fancy dot thing)-

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Skyledge!"

Skypaw pricked her ears towards the sound, curious to what the meeting could be about. Than she remembered: Thunderpaw passed his assessment earlier today. He was going to be a warrior! She remembered earlier today when Thunderpaw had brought his load of prey back into the camp. He had brought his catch from earlier when they met, plus another thrush, another rabbit, two voles, two more squirrels, and another three mice. When Goldenheart had saw the total amout, she said it was perfect, especially since Leaf-fall had started.

Skypaw padded towards the crowd of assembling cats, and decided to sit next to her siblings, Blizzardpaw, Icepaw and Forestpaw. Icepaw was the first to say: "This is exiting! I wonder what name Thunderpaw's going to get? Maybe Thunderfur, or Thundercloud! Ooh, that's such a pretty name! I like it."

Blizzardpaw laughed. "Yeah, for a she-cat maybe. Thunderpaw's a macho tom. Maybe he'll get Thunderfang, or Thunderstrike, or even Thundertalon."

Forestpaw added from next to Skypaw: "Or Thundertail."

Skypaw didn't have any suggestions. None of them seemed fit for his friend. Dewstar climbed to the top of the Skyledge and started the ceremony: "I have called you all today for one of my most favorite ceremonies. Thunderpaw, please step forwards." Thunderpaw bounded up to the Skyledge in swift jumps. Skypaw couldn't help but admire his friend. "I, Dewstar, leader of LightningClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Thunderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thunderpaw lifted his head in pride. "I do."

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thunderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thunderclaw. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightningClan." Dewstar rested his muzzle on Thunderclaw's head, and he licked his shoulder in return. The whole Clan shouted his name as he went to the edge of the Skyledge and gazed proudly over the Clan: "Thunderclaw! Thunderclaw! Thunderclaw!"

He climbed down, and was greeted by a swarm of cats. Skypaw padded over to him. "Good job, Thunderclaw! You're finally a warrior!" Thunderclaw nodded proudly. "Uh-huh!"

Dewstar called one last message from the Skyledge: "As the warrior code says, Thunderclaw will keep a silent vigil tonight and watch over the camp." Thunderclaw nodded to his leader, than turned back to Skypaw. "The night's coming soon, so I'm going to get ready for my vigil. "Good-bye, Skypaw!" He walked silently to the camp tunnel and slipped through it, ready to guard the outside from any invaders. Skypaw herself yawned and headed for the apprentice's den, ready for a good night's sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yay, chapter's finished! Sorry this chapter is short and it took me a long time. I'm getting pretty busy. If you guys review or something, I'll force Hawkfrost to give you scones!(someone said they liked scones. I hope you like Hawkfrost too!) **

**Hawkfrost: Oh no you won't!**

**Um, in a minute, I just need to fix something.**

***jumps on Hawkfrost and gages him***

**There we go, it's all good!**

**Hawkfrost: MMMNNNGGG!**

**Au revoir! (Goodbye!) Keep on reading and writing!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**

**Fun Fact: Thunderclaw had a sister who died at birth. Her name was Puddlekit! Cute name, huh?**


	11. A day in LightningClan

**A/N: Here is chapter 10. Is it 10? I think so. Sorry for not posting chapters, I had a bunch of projects these past few weeks that I had to finish. But I'm done now! Last time, which was quite a while ago, I said whoever reviewed or something would get a scone or two from Hawkfrost. Here you go! Those people are Cinderstar377 and Swiftstar1, I think. Wow, my mind is off today! Well, here's you're scones. Come on out here, Hawkfrost!**

**Hawkfrost: *gaged and chained to an iron ball while holding a silver platter with scones* Mmggg. *hands plate closer to me* **

**Aww, thanks Hawkfrost! You sure can be a fake sweetheart when I want you to! Ok, on with the fanfiction!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skypaw padded in the forest, Hailfang close to her. In front, Dewstar, who was leading the patrol, stiffened. He looked back at his apprentice. "Fluffypaw, what do you smell?" The queen sniffed the air. "DarkClan, but it's faint. Their patrol hasn't been here for a while. And, from the looks of it, they haven't crossed the border." Dewstar nodded. "Very good. Patrol, follow." The group of cats followed him. Now that Tinykit was older and less reliant on her mother, Dewstar had been training more and more with Fluffypaw, getting in as much training time as they could both manage. So far, the queen had been making good progress. The patrol walked across the border. When the patrol stopped to mark their scent, Skypaw looked around at the tall trees. Leaf-fall was here, and tainted the trees in pretty colors. She couldn't help but marvel at the scenery. When the patrol was done, Dewstar nodded, and they continued their route to the WaterClan border. A cold breeze ruffled Skypaw's fur and made her shiver. Her leaf-bare pelt hadn't fully grown yet, so every chill in the air made her shiver. They reached the border to WaterClan in quick minutes. Once there, Tigermoon, who was on the patrol, went and marked a large fern with his scent. Once the border was properly marked, they continued their route. Skypaw sniffed the air, and a familiar yet different scent hit her nose. She looked around to see that the other members of her patrol had seen what she smelled: a WaterClan patrol was advancing their way. Dewstar calmly sat down and curled his tail around his paws as a patrol lead by Smokeclaw, the new deputy, came around. "Greetings, Dewstar," he said as they came closer.

"Greetings Smokeclaw. How's WaterClan going this day?"

Smokeclaw licked his dark gray paw. "We are going well, thanks. The fish might be swift, but we are swifter, and our bellies stay full. And you?"

"Same here." he replied. "The prey may be starting to hide away, but LightningClan has always been able to get them. We are fine as well."

Smokeclaw got up from his short wash. He turned his head to his patrol, a group of five cats, and they got up as well. "Well, we've got a patrol to do, as I think you cats do as well. See you at the Gathering!" He then ran deeper into his territory, followed by the cats. Dewstar got up himself and stalked deeper in the forest, followed by Skypaw and the rest. They walked through the golden forest, leaves crunching under their paws until they reached the camp tunnel. Once in camp, Skypaw ran towards the Flatrocks. The Flatrocks were a place in the camp that quickly grew warm in the sun, and able to keep some heat, even in leaf-bare. It was a popular place in camp, so there was sections for each position in camp, the best being for the elders, queens and leader. Skypaw ran for the apprentice's section, wanting to sleep in the warmth of the sun. On the section was Forestpaw, who was eating a mouse on it. She padded over to her brother. "Hullo, Forestpaw!" she mewed as she laid down on the warming rocks. Forestpaw swallowed a piece of his mouse before answering: "Hi there. How was the dawn patrol?"

"It was okay. Nothing bad happened. We did see a WaterClan patrol though."

"Ah. Who was in it?"

"Well, I recognized Swallowfoot and Patchtail from the Gatherings, and that's it. I didn't know the others. Oh yeah! Smokeclaw was leading it."

Forestpaw licked his jaws clean of any trace of his meal: "Yeah, that guy. He's the new deputy now, after Pearlfur died."

"How did she die anyway?"

"Snake bite. She was fishing in an area that had a lot of tall grass. She was so concentrated on her fishing that she didn't notice the snake until it bit her."

"How do you know this stuff anyway?"

Forestpaw smirked: "I get my way around at Gatherings. The story is that she died from a snake bite. That's what Flamefur said, and he's a senior warrior."

"Yeah, well, he might be a senior warrior, but he still hangs out with Snowpelt, which bugs me a lot. That tom is always so mean."

"Yeah, I know. Let's hope StarClan sics a badger on him or something."

She giggled and playfully cuffed her brother in the ear. "Or poisons his fresh-kill."

There batting soon got into a full-scale play fight, with each of them trying to win. Both their pelts were quickly getting clogged with dust and leaves, but they wouldn't stop until one was the winner. Finally, Skypaw got pinned down, unable to get up or attack. Forestpaw grinned. "Looks like I win again!" Skypaw got up from his loosened grasp and shook her dusty pelt. "Yeah, but you're bigger than me. Plus, you used that move of yours that I didn't learn yet."

"A good warrior should be able to defeat all kinds of opponents," retaliated Forestpaw.

Skypaw playfully hissed at her brother before lying down on the flat stone. After all, the main reason she came there was to sleep, and the battle of theirs didn't improve the situation. Her paws under her chin, she slowly closed her eyes.

"Wake up!"

Skypaw scrambled up, surprised. Someone had just yelled in her ear! She opened her eyes to see the only cat that would have done that: Blizzardpaw. "Why can't you be a normal cat and wake me up with your paw or something?" she said as she put he paws over her eyes. Blizzardpaw smirked. "Because I'm far from normal. I thought you knew this already! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Quailsong and Badgerpelt wanted to get all the apprentices together for battle training. And since we're currently named SkyPAW and BlizzardPAW, that includes us." Skypaw got up with a moan and followed he sister through the camp tunnel, to the training grounds. When they arrived, most of the cats were there. Badgerpelt was looking at them blankly, while Quailsong was busy grooming her flank before the session. They were standing on the edges of the beach, while in the sand sat Icepaw, Spottedpaw and Nightpaw. Skypaw and her other sister took her place next to the other apprentices as they waited for Forestpaw. After a bit of time, he came sprinting into the area, panting like he ran through the whole forest, his fur sticking out in all directions. "Sorry I'm late!" he panted. "I-I was out hunting, and I didn't see the time!" he said as he tried to catch his breath. Badgerpelt called: "Your alright Forestpaw, only a little late. Next time though I would like it if you were on time next time." he turned to the apprentices. "Now, me and Quailfeather have called you all do you could practice some moves together, as well as teach you some new ones. Ready? Ok, let's start the session."

––––––––(fancy dot thing)––––––––

Skypaw limped towards the medicine cat, trying not to put weight on her front right paw. She didn't want to cause any more pain to herself. She stepped carefully in the den, trying not to step in any leaves they left behind. "Hello?" she called out. Honeypelt stuck her head from the herb storage. "Hello Skypaw. What's the matter?" Skypaw sat down and showed her her bleeding paw. "We were coming back from training and I got a thorn in my pad." Honeypelt nodded and squeezed through the hole to the herb storage. She came out holding different varieties of herbs in her jaws. She had no clue what each one was, but was sure that Branchstripe knew every single one of them and their uses. She sighed and laid down as Honeypelt prepared the herbs. "Branchstripe's not here, in case you were wondering. He's off to get some oak leaves. It's better to get them in leaf-fall when there on the ground and already a bit of dry." Skypaw flustered about. "I don't like him if thats what you're wondering! We're just friends, that's all." Honeypelt laughed like she had heard the best joke in the world. Skypaw kitted her cat eyebrows together in confusion. "What's so funny?" she asked, sort of getting ticked off at the older she-cat. She chuckled for a bit, then spoke: "It's because that's not at all what I mean! I know when cats are in love, it's always as plain as the clouds in the sky. I know you two are only friends, even if your with him more than a usual patient. But, I do notice love in other places, like with you and the new warrior there, Thunderclaw." The young apprentice blushed, trying to hide her feelings. It's true that she had a little crush on the spoken tom, but she didn't know it was that obvious. Honeypelt stoked her tail across Skypaw's head to soothe her obvious discomfort. "It's okay, most cats are blind to the sings of love. It only very few cats and most medicine cats that can detect it, and fewer more detect it with themselves or their crush. Don't worry your little head on that." Honeypelt finished putting the poultice on her paw an examine her work, looking for flaws in the medicine. Looking satisfied, she picked up the execs herbs in her mouth and put them away in the herb storage. When she was done, she turned to Skypaw. "I want you to stay here for the night while that heals. Normally I would confine you to the camp for the rest of the day with some warnings and precautions, but after Blizzardpaw snuck out of camp to go hunt and limp around when she had an injury, it's now a no. You can sleep in that best there by the water pool." she pointed to a mossy in between a wall and a pool clear blue water. She settled down in the nest, trying not to make her injured paw touch the ground to much. Laying down, she realized how tired she was. Ready for sleep, she closed he eyes, the moon peaking it's way into the sky while the sun bided farewell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YES! IT'S DONE! This chapter took me WEEKS to write because some days I would write, some days I wouldn't, and even the days I would it wasn't much. Hurf. I'm on my bus right now and it's so darn early that I can see the sunrise right now.(When I upload this though it will be the afternoon)School and winter's approach is NOT a good combo. For all you guys right now on the other side of the world that are like in Australia or Argentina or whatever, be glad that summer's on your way. Okay, back to my original rambling purpose. I'll try to post more Forest Mysteries soon, and, uh, keep on reading and writing I guess! Au revoir!(Goodbye!) **

**~Puzzlefreak14**

**Fun Fact: Originally, Large-ear was a cream tom, but now he's a white one with some brown somewhere, but I can't remember exactly where.**


	12. War is Announced

**A/N: Hi peoples. Im sorry that my other chapter was somewhat lazy, I wanted to get it uploaded as fast as I can after I wrote it, so I ditched the reviewing. So, new chapter in Forest Mysteries! This chapter, unlike the last one, is important, and has some...piquant, as my teacher would call it. By the way, that means "spiciness". Basically, it means that there will be some action and exiting stuff in here. So, lights, camera, ACTION!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skypaw sat in camp, eating an old thrush. The hunting patrols hadn't left yet, so she had to take something from last night, which wasn't much, since Leaf-bare was approaching and the prey were starting to hide away. As she finished her thrush, she looked up to see Rainfoot on the top of the Skyledge, looking down on the camp.

"Patrols everybody!" The camp came to assemble near the Skyledge to see who would go on which patrol.

"Lightningtail, you can lead the first hunting patrol. You can take your apprentice, Goldenheart, Icicleshade and Tigermoon." The said cats headed out the tunnel.

"Okay, Shimmerfur, you can lead the next one. Take Badgerpelt, Nightpaw, and Moonfur." Her mother nodded to the deputy and left.

"Now, the dawn patrols. Nutnose, you can lead one by the WaterClan border plus the left side of our borders. Take Liontail, Forestpaw, Large-ear and Spottedpaw. I will accompany you as well. And for the last patrol, you guys will be patrolling the twoleg fence plus the DarkClan border. Meadownose, you can lead that one. You can take Lakebreeze, Hailfang, Skypaw, Thunderclaw and Icepaw.

Skypaw got up and joined her group for the patrol. Meadownose looked around to make sure everyone was there. Thunderclaw, who was already at the other end of the camp, came by and joined the group of cats. Meadownose silently nodded to her group of cats, than bounded through the forest, Skypaw and the others at her heels.

Running through the forest, Skypaw scanned her surroundings. Leaf-fall was taking its toll, turning the leaves to rich golden colors. The fallen leaves already on the ground crunched beneath her paws, and the air had a slight chill to it. Finally, the patrol came to the Twoleg Fence.

Meadownose and Lakebreeze marked their scent along the fence, and Thunderclaw just a little bit farther on a bush. "Let's continue up ahead," advised Meadownose with a commanding tone of voice.

The patrol continued its path along the border, marking it with their scent at regular intervals. Occasionally, Hailfang would ask her and Icepaw what they would smell, just to see if they we're paying close attention to not just their training sessions, but the patrol as well.

When they reached DarkClan border, the patrol stopped near the Bridge. While the others marked the border, Hailfang stopped and looked at Skypaw. "Ok, now what do you smell?" Skypaw sniffed the air and stiffened. What she had smelled turned her blood to ice, yet also explained the twig she though she heard snap earlier along the DarkClan border. She whipped her head to the bushes behind them and yelled: "DarkClan!"

As soon as she had spoken those words, a hoard of DarkClan cats pounced out of the bushes behind them and began to attack.

One of them, an apprentice by the looks of it, slammed into Skypaw and began to scratch her underbelly with his back claws. The young she-cat whirled and shook the tom off. In one jump, she landed in front of him and began scratching his head.

In the midst of the fighting and screeching, she heard Meadownose yowl: "Icepaw! Run to camp and get reinforcements!" Icepaw nodded and raced out of the area as fast as she could. Skypaw hoped she could get some more cats fast, because they were outnumbered by the DarkClan cats.

Skypaw, still fighting the male apprentice, bent down and bit the tom in this front left paw, hard. The DarkClan apprentice backed away, blood rushing from his wound, but Skypaw leaped forwards and bit the other front paw. Now, both paws were bleeding, and the cat obviously had enough. He ran into the bridge and back into his territory, leaving a light stream of blood in his path.

Skypaw turned around to face another opponent. She realized, however, that her help would be needed everywhere. All Ye other cats of her patrol were fighting at least two DarkClan warriors. She looked around desperately before leaping on the back of a silver she-cat who was fighting Thunderclaw with another DarkClan cat. She whipped around, and Skypaw could see the cold fury in her eyes. "These cats are brutal! They must have a reason for being this angry, but what? Icepaw, I hope you come back soon!"

As if on cue, a yowl was heard further in the distance. Skypaw pricked her ears towards the sound while clawing at the she-cat's flank, and heard the a yowl that made her love Icepaw even more for her support. It was Dewstar, yowling out: "Attack!"

Suddenly, her Clan mates exploded out of the bushes. In the fury that the battle brough, she could only recognize Vinewhisker ahead, but every one else was a blur, finally, the fighting broke out, and the two Clans were separated by an invisible line, hissing and spitting at each other.

Dewstar stepped in front of the LightningClan ranks while DarkClan's deputy, Quickclaw, came in front of theirs. Without hesitation, the silver she-cat that Skypaw fought yowled out: "Give us back my kits!"

Skypaw was confused, as with all the other LightningClan cats. Quickclaw than growled: "LightningClan, you have committed a horrible crime and have stolen our three kits. Give them back at once."

She could see tears well up in the silver she-cat's eyes. "She must be the mother," Skypaw thought. Dewstar calmly stated: "We have not taken your kits, Quickclaw, nor shall we have wanted to. They probably snuck out of camp while you weren't looking."

Skypaw stifled a purr. Her leader not only confirmed that Quickclaw's affirmations were false, but also insulted them as well. Quickclaw growled once more: "They vanished in the night, and we followed their scent all the way to LightningClan. Give them back!"

Skypaw flinched at his sudden outburst, but Dewstar remained as calm as ever. "We are saddened by your loss, Quickclaw, but not responsible. I suggest you go looking deeper into your territory before starting any more accusations."

Quickclaw snarled, then yowled loud enough for all the cats to hear. "This means war, LightningClan! We will get those kits back even at the cost of all of our lives! DarkClan, retreat!"

The line of cats ran over the bridge and back into the territory, but not without some hissing and threats, of course. Skypaw, slightly scared, turned to Hailfang. "I guess we prepare for war?"

Hailfang, looking grim yet determined, kept on looking towards the DarkClan territory. "I guess we do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OH MAH GOODNESS THERE'S GONNA BE WAR! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Well, I know what will happen, yet you guys don't. Ha! This is funny. Well, you guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter, which might not come as soon as this one. Have a good day/night, and keep on reading and writing!**

**~Puzzlefreak14**

**Fun Fact: Quickclaw was originally named Quickwater, but I didn't want him to have the name of an other Clan(WaterClan), plus I though Quickclaw would suit his personality. **


	13. Update of Story and Some Story Content

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING CHAPTERS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME WHAT LITTLE FANS I HAVE! This is an update for Forest Mysteries, plus a little content so I don't get reported. Anywhoo, I'm really sorry for not uploading chapters, part of it is me being a lazy donkey, the other being that the latest chapter got deleted about a month or two ago and I forgot what was on it... :( Ill try to post new chapters soon, I just need to remember what I forgot in chapter twelve(it is twelve, right?) and then post it. So, before I go and so this does not get reported, I will write what I remember of the first part of chapter twelve. Enjoy!**

Skypaw shuffled across the camp, the weight of a large branch she was carrying forcing her head down. Weaving around cats and bushes, she arrived to an edge of the camp. She put the heavy branch down, thankful for the relief, and spit out the leaves stuck in her jaws. "Is that the last one?" the white and blue she-cat asked Lakebreeze, who was weaving other branches into the faulty parts of the wall. "Nope, that's about it!" he replied. "How about you go ask the elder if they need help with the fresh-kill storage? I'm sure they'll need all the paws they can get!" Skypaw nodded and hurried off, not before saying quick "Thanks!" before heading out.

For the past quarter moon, the whole of LightningClan was preparing for war. After Littlestar's threat, every cat in the Clan was ready for battle. Preparations were being made as well; border patrols had increased to make sure DarkClan cats weren't sneaking into the territory, branches from trees and bushes were collected to patch up any hole in the camp defenses as well as help to conceal it even more, and hunting patrols had increased to fill the prey-holes the elders were digging up so they could store some fresh-kill in case of an emergency.

Skypaw trotted over to a hole that Finchwing and Mistyfur were digging. Leaftail, who was dropping some prey in another finished hole, came along to see her. "Hello, Skypaw. Have you come here to help?"

Skypaw replied with a nod. "What can I do?" she asked, secretly hoping she wouldn't have anything.

The elder turned her head to the other elders who were digging the hole. "As you could see, the hole over there's being dug, so were going to need some prey to fill it up. We cant keep getting prey from the fresh-kill pile, so were going to need some cats to go hunt some more. Can you go do that please?"

Suppressing a sigh, Skypaw nodded consent. "Yes Leaftail, I'll be glad too." she meowed, a fake smile on her face. Leaftail seemed pleased with this answer, for a warm smile stretched across her face. "Good now, thank you." she said before leaving to help the other elders dig the hole. Skypaw turned and headed towards the camp tunnel to the forest beyond.

When she reached the surface, a cold wind greeted her, reminding her that leaf-bare was about to arrive, which meant less prey. _"I hate leaf-bare,"_ she thought grimly as she decided where to go. _"Hmm, I haven't been to the Great Pine lately, I think I'll go there." _she thought. Without any haste, she started running towards the well-known landmark.

When she reached the reached the Great Pine, she couldn't suppress the smile that crept on her face. The Great Pine, as says the name, was a pretty great pine tree. It's size encompassed any other pine tree in LightningClan by a lot. It was the biggest treebin the forest, and most impressively, there was no other pine trees in the area, which makes many cats wonder how it got there. The legend says that LightningClan's first leader, Lightningstar, was roaming the territory trying to find a good camp for him and the ancestors f LightningClan, when a powerful storm rolled in. With no safe place to hide, StarClan made the giant tree to shelter him, and has been there ever since.

Skypaw breathed in the cool air. The scent of a mouse reached her, and she followed it to a nearby bush where a mouse was scurrying. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, she carefully made her way towards the rodent. Too concentrated on the mouse, she didn't notice her paw step on a twig. The mouse, alerted by the sound of it breaking, scurried away. Skypaw got up, disappointed that she couldn't catch the mouse. Out of nowhere, a voice snapped her out of her thoughts: "Bad luck."

Whipping her head around, she looked to discover Thunderclaw slipping through the undergrowth towards her. "I don't think even Snowpelt would've missed that."

Skypaw chuckled, happy by the sight of her friend. "Hey Thunderclaw, what brings you here?" The dark yellow tom sat down in front of her. "Leaftail asked me to go hunting to fill up the storage hole. You?"

"Same thing. Hey, you want to do it together? It'll be more fun!"

Thunderclaw smiled. "Sure!" As soon as he spoke, he left, bolting through the woods. "Hey, what was that for?" yelled Skypaw. Laughing, she followed the tom through the undergrowth.

The rest of the afternoon was spent hunting with Thunderclaw. When they came back to camp, they had a good amount of prey with them. Not the amount of prey you'd expect to get in Green-leaf, but a fairly good amount for Leaf-fall. They gave it to Leaftail, who was very grateful, and headed their own separate ways; Thunderclaw to the fresh-kill pile, Skypaw to the Apprentice's den. All the hunting and chasing she did with him wore her off, now all she wanted to do was climb in a warm nest and sleep for three moons. Dragging herself to . ?docid=31509002her nest, she layed down with a great sigh and quickly fell asleep.

-(fancy dot thing)-

Icicleshade woke up with a start. _"Why am I awake?"_ he thought to himself, looking around the Warrior's den. It must've been a few hours before dawn, why was he up so early? A dull grumbling noise made him glance at his stomach. _"Huh. I guess it has been awhile since Ive eaten... maybe I should go get a midnight snack."_ And so he did. He made sure to climb out of his nest as silently as he could, trying not to disturb the others. Reaching the front of the Warrior's den, he began to make his way to the fresh-kill pile.

The pickings were slim. Whatever prey wasn't eaten the day before was put into the fresh-kill storage, so all there was on the pile was an old mouse and a scrawny robin. Lifting the robin from the pile, the white tom shrugged. "Food is food, and at least this will tie me over until the hunting patrols go out in the morning. He began to eat, careful not to make much noise.

_Snap!_ A sharp noise alerted the warrior. He knew it wasn't him who produced the sound, there wasn't anything brittle near him. Rather, it came from the camp tunnel... Abandoning the prey, he went to scout the area. At the tunnel entrance, he could see Badgerpelt sleeping on the ground._ "It couldn't of been him, he's asleep."_ he deducted. Crouching down next to the tunnel entrance, he strained his ears to hear more. He was surprised to hear voices coming from the far end of the tunnel:

"You mousebrain! You just_ have_ to step on every twig you see, don't you?" This voice was gruff, like a tom's. Another voice replied to this one, one of a higher pitch, but a tom's nonetheless. "It's not my fault, LightningClan is like a maze! With all these bushes everywhere, I couldn't see where I was going!" A third voice, a she-cat's this time, silenced the two. "Will you two idiots be quiet! You're going to wake all of them up, and this wouldnt be an ambush if they were all waiting for us, would it? Come on, Littlestar's found the entrance to the camp!"

Icicleshade's eyes widened in horror. DarkClan! He could hear the army of steps marching down the tunnel. He yowled the loudest yowl he could manage: "DarkClan is invading!" Before many cats could react, however, DarkClan had already arrived. Littlestar calmly surveyed the area. He then yowled and ear slitting screech.

"DarkClan, attack!"

**A/N: How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed, I should be uploading the next part soonwhich shall be chapter twele part 2. So, have a good day/night, and keep on reading and writing!**

**~puzzlefreak14  
**

**Fun Fact: Duskfoot, Badgerpelt and Vinewhisker are all littermates.  
**


End file.
